Naruto: Gamer (Remake)
by FrostyLOL
Summary: After failing his academy exam two times, Naruto discover a book that gives him Gamer's Ability.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I got an idea for people that want me to rewrite Overlooked Geniuses and Gamer stories. So I decided to combine both stories, but I made some changes. Yakumo Kurama will be in this story (by readers' request)**

 **If you do not like this story don't read it.**

 **I do not own Naruto, other anime and games.**

 **Also I want to thank Chrono Phoenix for being Beta'd for my story. SeerKing for inspiring me to write this story and reference I borrowed (got permission from SeerKing).**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Start**

 **Konoha Afternoon, Eleven Years After Kyūbi Attack**

"Stupid bunshin…stupid exam…stupid teme…" Naruto whispered to himself after failing his second Genin exam as he was completely ignoring the glares and sneers from villagers. He walked back to his rundown apartment located in the slums of Konoha.

Naruto Uzumaki is an 11 year old orphan boy. He is seen wearing an orange jumpsuit everyday. Naruto has earned many nicknames such as Konoha's pariah, dead last, ramen freak, prankster, demon brat, etc.

The majority of Konoha's citizens despise him for an unknown reason. Konoha's shinobi clans completely ignore him except for when he pranks them. The only people that do not hate or ignore him are Hokage-Jiji, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-jiisan and Ayame-neechan.

The only good thing is that the people that hate him do not physically abuse him anymore. After the time he got beaten by an angry mob when he was 6 years old, and the suspects mysteriously disappeared the next day. Because of that case people do not physically harm him, but they still gave him glares, refuse him service, vandalize his apartment, and more.

After 10 minutes, he finally arrived to his run-down apartment where he sighed in relief finally being free of the villagers' glares.

His apartment was somewhat habitable to live in, but because of constant vandalism from villagers during his absence or at nighttime he didn't clean his apartment already knowing his place would just be wrecked again. Most of his furniture and belongings he found in an alley or the trash except for the orange jumpsuit, which he bought from a civilian store paying triple the price than normal, and the birthday gifts he received from Hokage-Jiji.

Going inside his apartment, Naruto was about to lay down on his makeshift bed when he noticed a white book laying atop his kitchen table as if telling him to read it.

"I don't remember owning that book?" Naruto said tilting his head in confusion.

At first, he thought the book was a trap set by some villagers, but he quickly threw that thought out because they always destroyed his stuff without leaving any evidence.

'Well…let's see what it is' Naruto thought to himself as he picked up the mysterious book.

Neither the cover nor the back of the book had a title, author or anything else it was just blank. Seeing no evidence of what the book may be about Naruto opened it and a bright light immediately appeared blinding around him causing him to pass out.

 _*2 Hours Later*_

Naruto groaned as he gradually opened his eyes to see a small blue box floating in front of his face with words written on it.

 **[…Downloading files complete…System check complete…Error scan complete…User recognition complete…Connection complete… Welcome Naruto Uzumaki…]**

"WHAT. THE. HELL?" Naruto shouted in surprise with wide eyes.

Shaking his head, he slowly put his hand in the Ram hand sign.

 **"Kai" (Release)** Naruto shouted believing that he was in a Genjutsu placed on the book he opened earlier, but the blue box didn't disappear. After multiple times of trying to dispel the Genjutsu and ending up unsuccessful he decides to look for the white book.

"Where the heck did that book go?" Naruto asked himself while searching around his room. A couple minutes later he gave up on looking for the book seeing as it just kinda ya'know literally disappeared. Even though nobody came into his apartment since he had locked his front door.

With no other choice he looked back at the floating box and hesitantly poked it with his finger.

"Wow! It feels real!" He said in surprise before seeing another box appear in front of his face.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Academy Student (+15% EXP to LV 10)**

 **LV: 3 Next Level 00.00%**

"OK, this is getting weird" Naruto mumbled seeing his name on the box.

"What is going on?" Another box appeared in front of him.

Another box appeared in front of him.

 **[Do you wish to go over the basic instructions?]**

 **[Y/N]**

He shrugged his shoulders having no real choice, so he hit the 'Y' button to better understand his current situation.

 **[Congratulation! You have earned power of Gamer giving you the ability live life as a game. To open up the menu say 'Menu']**

"Menu" Naruto said and a new window opened up closing the previous window automatically.

 **[Welcome to the Menu Window. Please say one of the topics from below to view the window for that topic.]**

 **\- Status Window**

 **-Inventory**

 **-Skills**

 **-Quirks**

 **-Quests**

 **-Reputation**

 **-Map**

"It responds to my voice weird…Status Window" Naruto said going in order.

 **[The status window displays the user's to see your Name, Class, Level, Experience, Title, Age, HP, CP, Stats, AP, and Money].**

 **[Name is self-explanatory. Class is given by Gaia herself which is a rare skill known as 'Natural Ability' that allows user to perform a specific power that no one else can have. Level determines how strong or weak you are. By increasing your level you can become stronger and spend ability points (AP) to increase your attributes. Experience is a unit of measurement for the user's progression and is generally rewarded for completing quests, overcoming obstacles, and defeating opponents. A Title allows a user to obtain special abilities. A Title will be rewarded upon the user for completing or meeting certain conditions. Age is also self-explanatory. HP short for Hit points is the amount of health the user has and when it reaches zero the user will die. CP short for Chakra Points is the amount of chakra the user has at their disposal. CP is used to perform jutsu and when it reaches zero it will cause the user to die.]**

 **[Attribute describes your character's physical and mental characteristics. There are six different attributes STR, STA, DEX, INT, WIS, & LUK.]**

 **[STR (Strength) is responsible for the amount of damage done to enemies. STA (Stamina) is responsible for the amount of HP, damage resistance, and vitality the user has. DEX (Dexterity) is responsible for user movement speed, accuracy and evasion. INT (Intelligence) determines how smart the user is and how quickly the user can learn. WIS (Wisdom) measures the user's common sense, alertness, perception, and resistance to deception. LUK (Luck) increases the user's critical hit rate, finding of items, and gambling.]**

 **[The user can gain additional points for each attribute by performing certain actions such as training, studying and etc. AP (Ability Points) are points the user gains each level to distribute to attributes. For each level gained the user will be given 5 AP to distribute. Money is self-explanatory.]**

'Oh Shit! That's a lot to remember!' Naruto thought

"Inventory" Naruto said and another window quickly popped up.

 **[The user has the ability to store any items (possessions) into a personal dimensional pocket. As the user progress there will be specific quests to increase the amount of inventory slots the user has. (Max Inventory Slots: 50, Max Item Stack:100 )]**

"This is great! I don't need to worry about teme's stealing or breaking my stuff anymore!" Naruto said happily realizing that his possessions will now be safe. All he had to do was store it inside his inventory and no one would be able to get to it.

"Skills" He said making another window to appear.

 **[The user can bring up a window that shows a list of all the skills you have learned. In addition, you can use, learn, train, and create skills.]**

"Huh? It doesn't explain a lot. Maybe I should look through it more later." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Quirks" He said

 **[Quirks are traits possessed by everyone that can be gained through activities or lifestyle. Quirks can affect the user in various ways both positive and negative ways that can modify the user's stats and force certain behaviors. Some quirks can be unlocked under specific condition. Quirks can be seen at your status window for shortcut (Warning: Some quirks may remain permanent)]**

"Quests" Naruto said

 **[Quests allow you to take missions (quests) to complete. Sometimes quests will appear randomly. It is important to complete quests without failure as completing it will give you rewards. (Warning: Some quests will require you to make difficult decisions)]**

"Wow!" Naruto whispered to himself with stars in his eyes. It was like a fictional story he read long ago about a hero doing quests in order to defeat an evil lord and rescue a princess.

"Reputation" He said wanting to get this over with.

 **[Reputation is recognition by various people, groups, clans, and village.]**

"Map" Naruto said happily as this was the last one.

 **[You can use map to explore any uncharted areas. The Map system also allows you to keep track of selected people within 120 yards (Max People Selection: 10 people)]**

 **[This concludes basic instructions. Please read the rest of the instructions in your spare time by just saying 'Gamer Search'.]**

"This is extremely useful." He mumbled in surprise. While being a ninja it is important to know your surroundings.

"Nice! with this ability my dream of becoming Hokage will be even clos-"

"CRASH!"

He jumped in surprise hearing one of his windows being shattered by a stone. Looking outside he sees an adult run into the alley, but he couldn't do anything knowing that anyone he told would call him 'Liar'.

"Bastard" He growled out in anger before taking some deep breathes to calm down.

After looking over the damage to his window he quickly cleaned up the mess to avoid accidentally cutting himself on the glass remains later. After that he picked up the stone and gave it a quick inspection. While looking over the seemingly normal stone a window appeared.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action. Through continuous observation, the skill 'Observe' has been created.]**

 **[Observe] (Active) [LV 1, 00.00 EXP]  
Through continuous observation, a skill that can observe objects, situations, and people was created allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill's level the more information that can be obtained.**

"…I created a skill" Naruto mumbled in surprise "Well let's give it a shot" Looking at the rock he decides to use his new skill

"Observe" He said as blue box popped up.

 **[Stone] (Rarity: Common)**

 **A stone that can be found anywhere.**

"What is rarity? Wait I can use that search thing Gamer Search" He said and like he thought it would a window instantly appeared

"Search rarity" He said.

 **[Rarity is the value of items. There are five categories of rarity.]**

 **[Common: Can easily be found and easy to make.]**

 **[Uncommon: Not common. Hard to make, but with better stats.]**

 **[Rare: Not found in large numbers. Harder to make & find. Has impressive stats.]**

 **[Unique: Not found. One of a kind items if created by using rare materials. Have better stats than Common/Uncommon items.**

 **[Legend: Items based on fairytales. It's so rare that it cannot be found within a lifetime. The stats are extremely high.]**

"Oh man this ability is getting better every minute!" He shouted in excitement until his stomach growled in hunger.

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **You're hungry: Go to Ramen Ichiraku** **and satisfy your hunger.**

 **Quest Completion Award: +50 EXP**

 **Quest Failure: +10 EXP**

"Quest sweet! Well time for my ramen Dattebayo!" Naruto said with his verbal tick tacked on the end.

While walking to Ramen Ichiraku completely ignoring glares from civilians a box appeared again.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action. Through continuous exposure to Killing Intent, you unlocked the skill 'Detect Killing Intent']**

 **[Detect Killing Intent] (Passive) [LV 1: EXP: 0.00%]**  
 **A skill that detects any killing intent (KI) directed at you making it an instinctive skill. Higher levels will allow you an expanded range and the ability to pin point the origin of the KI.**

 **Range: 30 Meters**

'So by being exposed to KI I got another skill? I don't know if I'm supposed to be happy about getting another useful skill or feel sad that people hate me for NO DAMN REASON! I mean I did prank them many times, but it's not like that's a good enough reason for them to despise me so much like I'm a public enemy of Konoha?' He thought in frustration. Oh, how much he wanted to find out why people hate him.

 **Ramen Ichiraku**

Arriving at Ramen Ichiraku he gave one of his true smiles. Unlike the fake smile that almost everyone else sees.

"Hey Teuchi-jiisan and Ayame-nee-chan" Naruto said getting their attention.

Teuchi and Ayame had smile on their faces seeing their favorite customer.

"Hey Naruto-kun! You come for your ramen?" Ayame said cheerfully already knowing what he came there for.

"Yup Ayame-nee-chan!" Naruto responded back seeing that Teuchi-ojiisan was busy in the kitchen.

"Well you've got to wait for about ten minutes. We just finished restocking noodles. Is that fine with you?" She said.

"Take your time nee-chan." Naruto said not wanting Teuchi and Ayame to rush.

"Ok I will be back soon" Ayame said going back to the kitchen.

"Observe" Naruto whispered wanting to test his observe skill.

 **Ayame**

 **Title: Ichiraku Ramen Waitress**

 **LV 10**

 **Description: (Require Observe LV 2)**

He was surprised when he saw Ayame's level, but because his observe skill is at LV 1 it didn't reveal a lot of information about her. After doing that he felt terrible for looking at Ayame's private information and swore to never use his observe skill on Ayame and Teuchi. Though he still wants to use observe on Iruka-sensei and Hokage-Jiji since he does prank them the time and wants to know how they always find him whenever he hides afterwards.

Having nothing else to do he decided to look at his status carefully.

"Status Window" He said quietly.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Academy Student (+15% EXP to LV 10)**

 **LV: 3 Next Level 00.00%**

 **AGE: 11**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **CP: 900/900**

 **STR: 9 (-5)**

 **STA: 20 (-5)**

 **DEX: 9 (-5)**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Attribute Points: 0**

 **Money: 15,000 Ryō**

 **Positive Quirks:**

- **Unpredictable (Permanent)**

 **-Determined (Permanent)**

 **Negative Quirks:**

 **-Loud**

 **-Pariah**

 **-Reckless**

 **-Dead-Last**

 **-Malnourished**

 **-Eyesore**

 **Naruto Uzumaki is an academy student who failed the Konohagakure Shinobi Academy two times. He is hated and ignored by the majority of the villagers for an unknown reason and his life is full of mysteries. He never gives up as he completely ignores villagers' negative comments and behaviors toward him.**

"This is bad…very bad" Naruto whispered to himself with a shocked look on his face. Seeing his stats and negative perks he realized he needed to take his studies and training seriously.

 **Being aware of your problems you gain +1 WIS.**

He poked the -5 to see what was causing his stats to decrease.

 **[Malnourished** ] **(Passive)**

 **You lack proper nutrition by not consuming enough food and eating unhealthy meals. After years of ramen consumption your body cannot fully develop. Your growth will be stunted unless you change your choice of food.**

 **-Decrease STR, STA, & DEX by 5**

 **-Reduce growth by 20%**

Naruto wanted to smack his head onto the table and cry. He had to cut back his ramen intake and eat something else. The only reason he eats ramen is because when he tries to purchase other food or ingredients from the local shops the owners will deny his purchase, overcharge him, or chase him out.

'WHY!?' He thought in depression. After calming down he went back to the see rest of his quirks before Ayame came back.

 **[Loud] (Passive)**

 **You are noisy and annoying. You can easily cause people to be unable to handle your presence.**

 **-Reduce Reputation by 10%**

 **-Reduce Communication by 15%**

 **[Pariah] (Passive)**

 **You are hated/rejected by the majority of the villagers of Konohagakure. It will be difficult to gain their trust and acceptance.**

 **-Reduce 20% reputation with Konoha Civilian that knows your Pariah status.**

 **-Reduce 10% reputation with Koonoha Shinobi Forces that knows your Pariah status.**

 **-Restricted access to Konoha Library, Clan Compounds, Civilian Stores, and most of Ninja Stores.**

 **[Reckless] (Passive)**

 **You are headstrong, rash and careless. You do not think or care about the consequences of your actions.**

 **-Reduce Teamwork by 10%**

 **-Reduce Strategy by 15%**

 **[Dead-Last] (Passive)**

 **You are a failure of a student that people ridicule and don't take seriously. You only fool around and will suffer the consequences of this later in the future.**

 **-Reduce Reputation by 10%**

 **-If you graduate as dead last this quirk will remain Permanent.**

 **[Eyesore] (Passive)**

 **Your choice in clothing is so ridiculous that some will think you just escaped from a prison.**

 **-Reduce Reputation by 5%**

 **-Reduce Social Interactions by 15%**

 **-Increase chance of detection by 10% whenever you sneak.**

 **-Passively increase LUK by 5% after a successful prank.**

 **-Passively increase Stealth skill by 5% whenever you use stealth.**

'…..I swear to Kami-sama that I will take this seriously' Naruto thought seriously. He never knew it was that BAD!

"Let's look at the positive side of my quirks" Naruto whispered with a little hope.

 **[Unpredictable (Permanent)] (Passive)**

 **You are unpredictable making it difficult for people to anticipate your actions and plans.**

 **-Passively increase EXP by 50% after winning a difficult fight.**

 **-Passively increase your chance of landing a critical hit by 20%**

 **-Passively increases your chance to avoid a hit by 20%**

 **[Determined (Permanent)] (Passive)**

 **When you're determined to do something, you put 100% effort into what you're doing and never give up.**

 **-Passively increase training speed by 20%**

 **-Passively increase STR, STA & WIS by 10%**

'Good thing I have positive quirks, but I need to get rid of the negative quirks' Naruto thought annoyed that he had a lot of negative quirks. His musings were interrupted when he saw Ayame return from the kitchen signifying the ten minute wait had ended.

"Sorry for the wait Naruto-kun, so what would you like to have?" Ayame asked.

When he was about to order his normal portion he paused remembering that he needed to eat healthy food. So he quickly looked through the menu and made his decision.

"Umm…can I have 1 Large Beef Bowl, 6 Gyoza and Edamame" He said.

Both Ayame and Teuchi had gobsmacked looks on their faces with their mouths wide open and their eyes wide as saucers.

"C-C-Can you repeat that again?" Ayame stuttered not believing what she had heard. Even Teuchi pinched his cheek hard to see if he was dreaming.

Naruto shifted in his seat feeling nervous and repeated his order "Can I have 1 Large Beef Bowl, 6 Gyoza and Edamame"

Hearing his order, Ayame quickly focused on him placing her hands on her hip wanting an explanation.

"Why the sudden change of food Naruto-kun? Are you getting tired of our ramen?" She said with a suspicious look on her face.

"No! Your ramen is always my favorite nee-chan! I just realized that I need to eat healthy food if I want to grow." He quickly said not wanting to anger Ayame and Teuchi.

Hearing his explanation, Ayame gave Naruto a smile "It's about time you ate some other food Naruto-kun. Say how about I give you a free large salad with extra vegetables in it." She said happily before her face turned serious "You better eat all of your vegetables because if you don't I will ban you from eating ramen here EVER AGAIN!"

Naruto nodded his head multiple times fearing her banning him from eating ramen.

When his food arrived he was hesitant to eat something new, but after a couple of bites he slowly ate his meal feeling quite satisfied. After a couple of minutes he finally finished his meal feeling quite content.

 **[Quest Complete!]**

 **Quest Complete! You went to Ramen Ichiraku and ate a healthy meal.**

 **Objective Reward: +50 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective Reward: Finished your vegetables +100 Reputation with Ayame, +100 Reputation with Teuchi**

He smiled seeing the quest completion window pop up and was pleasantly surprised at receiving a bonus reward. He also noticed that Ayame and Teuchi didn't see the window appearing in front of him.

'I see! So only I can see the window!" He thought learning yet again more about his Gamer Ability.

 **You have paid attention to your surroundings your WIS has gone up by 1**

"Well time for me to train" Naruto said in excitement wanting to see his skills and learn more about his Gamer's ability.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 and sorry for the delay because of work and school. I have to thank Chrono Phoenix for being beta reader for my story. I am still looking for additional beta reader for this story so PM me if you are interested (I will accept only 2 or 3 beta reader max, but if you really want to help me let me know.)**

 **There might be little grammar mistake so if you don't like this story please don't read. Also this story is very different from original story so don't flame me.**

 **Leave a review.**

 **I do not own Naruto, other anime/manga and games.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Corrigible**

 **Training Ground 15**

"Finally an empty training ground!" Naruto yelled cheerfully seeing that no one was using this one.

A few hours ago, Naruto couldn't find a training grounds to use since other people were already using the training grounds he visited and they didn't like his presence.

Training Ground 15 (TG 15) is located behind the Hokage Monument. People rarely use TG 15 because of how far it is from the village. The landscape of TG 15 has things such as a small waterfall, a small lake, and a few training dummies here and there.

"Time to see my skills." Naruto said rubbing his hands in a gleeful manner.

"Skills" Naruto said before a window appeared in front of him.

 **[Gamer's Mind] (Passive) [LV Max, EXP:00.00%]**

 **Allows you to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind and immunity to psychological mass effect.**

 **-Allows user to calmly and logically think things through.**

 **-Immune to hypnotism.**

 **-Immune to psychological trauma/status effect.**

 **-Allows peaceful state of mind.**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Passive) [LV Max, EXP:00.00%]**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live in the real world as if it was a game.**

 **-Allows user to live in the real world like a video game.**

 **-Receive no physical damage, only pain.**

 **-Sleeping in bed fully restores HP, CP and all status effects**

 **[Observe] (Active) [LV 1, EXP: 05.00%]**

 **Through continuous observation, a skill that can observe objects, situations, and people was created allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill's level the more information that can be obtained.**

 **[Detect Killing Intent] (Passive) [LV 1, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **A skill that detects any killing intent (KI) directed at you making it an instinctive skill. Higher levels will allow you an expanded range and the ability to pinpoint the origin of the KI.**

 **-Range: 30 Meters**

 **[Stealth] (Active/Passive) [LV 8, EXP: 25.00%]**

 **The act of moving with extreme care and quietness without alerting others of your presence.**

 **-Avoid being detected by 24%**

 **-Chance of landing critical hit by 16%**

 **-Passively increases LUK by 16%**

 **[Trapping] (Active) [LV 8, EXP: 10.00%]**

 **A skill that allows the user to create, set, and detect traps.**

 **-Avoid activating traps by 24%**

 **-Detect traps by 16%**

 **-Increases trap setting speed by 16%**

 **"Hell yea! My stealth and trapping (pranks) levels are pretty good, but I am not sure what the maximum level is? Let's see the rest of the skills." Naruto said.**

 **[Basic Academy Taijutsu Style] (Active/Passive) [LV 1, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **The basic taijutsu style used by all academy students that allows the user to perform basic close combat. This skill allows you to perform basic offensive and defensive moves.**

 **-Passively increases STR by 2%**

 **-Passively increases STA by 2%**

 **-Passively increases DEX by 2%**

 **[Basic Shurikenjutsu Throw] (Passive/Active) [LV 1, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **A basic Shuriken and Kunai throwing style that allows the user to throw accurately.**

 **-Passively increases damage from thrown Shuriken/Kunai by 2%**

 **-Actively increases accuracy from thrown Shuriken/Kunai by 2%**

 **[Henge no Jutsu] (Active) [LV 7, EXP : 25.00%]**

 **One of the general ninjutsu taught at every ninja academy. This technique allows the user to transform into people, animals, plants, and even inanimate objects. The user must continuously supply chakra and mentally maintain the form they wish to take.**

 **-Ability to transform.**

 **-Can physically transform (Can only be used by Naruto Uzumaki)**

 **-Cost 40 CP per minute.**

 **[Kawarimi no Jutsu] (Active) [LV 5, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **A technique that allows the user to replace their own body with another object. Often used to surprise attack or flee from the battlefield.**

 **-Replaces the user with an object.**

 **-Current Range: 40 feet**

 **-Cost 150 CP per use.**

 **[Bunshin no Jutsu] (Active) [LV 0, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **Basic clone technique that allows the user to create an intangible copy of their body. The clone doesn't have the ability to attack or defend, but can be used as a diversion.**

 **-Number of clones: 0**

 **-Cost 20 CP per clone.**

"What the hell!? Why are some of my skills at level 1 and 0? I practiced those skills multiple times!?" Naruto shouted with an angry look on his face.

After minutes of cursing, he finally calmed down seeing as complaining about them wouldn't solve his problems.

"There are others skills like Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body...interesting" Naruto said looking through his skills again.

"Alright time to start." He said and started his training. He focused on his Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Kawarimi, and Bunshin techniques. However after a few hours of 'training' he finally stopped seeing no window informing him of progress.

"Why isn't my training working!" He shouted in anger, finally losing his cool. As he was shouting he heard the sound of a cough coming from behind him.

Turning around he saw a man and a young boy staring at him with interested looks on their faces.

The man wore a standard Konoha shinobi outfit, sunglasses covering his eyes, bandanna around his head mostly covering his dark hair and forehead protector attached to his bandanna indicating he was a Konoha ninja. Next, he saw a short spiky brown haired boy with a long blue scarf around his neck. Looking at him closer, he could tell that the kid was at least 7 years old.

"Umm...hi" Naruto said in embarrassment that someone saw his outburst.

"HAHAHA!" The kid laughed as he rolled on the ground.

"Honorable grandson, you shouldn't behave in such an inappropriate manner it is unbecoming of the Hokage's grandson." The man scolded the young child.

"But Ebisu-sensei! His moves are ridiculous, heck even I saw some holes in his taijutsu and other techniques." The kid said trying to hold his laughter.

Hearing this from a brat made Naruto's eyebrow twitch in anger. Seeing the brat continue to laugh at him he decided he had had more than enough.

"Who the heck are you!? Why are you here!?" Naruto yelled pointing his finger at them.

The man who happened to be Ebisu decided to answer his questions.

"To answer your questions, my name is Ebisu, Tokubetsu Jōnin and private tutor to the Hokage's Honorable grandson Konohamaru Sarutobi." Ebisu said adjusting his sunglasses.

Hearing the brat's name, he snapped his finger realizing something "Wait are you related to Hokage-Jiji?" He asked curiously.

Ebisu gasped in surprise hearing this boy calling the Sandaime Hokage rudely. Konohamaru stopped his laughter and stared at Naruto with wide eyes hearing how he called his grandfather.

"W-What rude manners you have to call Hokage-sama by such a name! I demand to know your name!" Ebisu shouted.

"Hey Jiji has no problem with me calling him Jiji and my name's Naruto Uzumaki Dattebayo!" Naruto said.

Ebisu narrowed his eyes at Naruto after hearing his name. He didn't hate the boy for what he held, but he didn't like him causing trouble for others and not taking his training seriously.

"Why are you here Naruto-san?" Ebisu said with an annoyed look on his face. Konohamaru looked at Ebisu wondering why his sensei didn't like Naruto.

"Isn't it obvious I'm training" Naruto said not minding how Ebisu was bothered by his presence.

"Observe" Naruto whispered trying to find out more about them.

 **Ebisu**

 **Title: Tokubetsu Jōnin**

 **LV 24**

 **Description: (Requires Observe LV 2)**

 **Konohamaru Sarutobi**

 **Title: Honorable Grandson**

 **LV 2**

 **Description: (Require Observe LV 2)**

'Damn this guy is strong and how is that kid LV 2 while I'm only LV 3?' Naruto thought as his eyes twitched in annoyance from finding out the brat's LV was almost as high as his.

"After seeing your performance, I noticed multiple problems with your taijutsu. Who taught you those moves?" Ebisu asked curiously wanting to know who taught him those broken techniques. Even though he hated Naruto for being a frivolous prankster. He was a personal trainer, it was his job to help students having problems with their training.

"Mizuki-sensei taught me those moves" Naruto replied.

"Really?" Ebisu said in shock learning that Mizuki was the one who taught Naruto those moves.

'He must be one of those people that continue to see Naruto-san as the fox. After all these years of pranking and no signs of hostility it's obvious he isn't the fox' Ebisu thought trusting the late Yondaime Hokage's Fūinjutsu skill.

"Well how about this, I will help you fix your problems as long as you let us use this Training Ground with you." Ebisu said wanting to train Konohamaru and help Naruto at the same time.

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Ebisu wants to observe and fix your skills, so do your best to impress both Ebisu and Konohamaru before time runs out!**

 **Time Limit: 1:00:00**

 **Quest Completion Reward: +200 EXP, +100 Reputation with Ebisu, +100 Reputation with Konohamaru Sarutobi, and Mystery Reward from Ebisu**

 **Quest Failure: +20 EXP, -100 Reputation with Ebisu, and -100 Reputation with Konohamaru Sarutobi**

'Finally a quest that can help me plus the reward is great! However I cannot fail.' Naruto thought happily with fire in his eyes determined to do his best.

"Of course" Naruto said.

Ebisu nodded his head and told Konohamaru to observe "First let me see your Taijutsu stance" Ebisu said.

Listening to what he said, Naruto got into his academy Taijutsu stance. Ebisu frowned seeing his poor stance.

"Let me show you the proper basic taijutsu stance, try to copy it" Ebisu said before showing the correct stance for Naruto to copy.

Seeing Ebisu's stance, Naruto adjusted his stance until he got it down and decided to test it. After 10 minutes of shadowboxing, he could tell that his moves felt far smoother and natural than before.

'Wow, my moves are more balanced. Why the fuck did Mizuki-sensei teach me that crappy stance...I better check my reputation with him later.' Naruto thought.

"Thank you very much, Ebisu-sensei!" Naruto said happily.

Ebisu felt happy and proud when Naruto thanked him. He was also kind of surprised to see how quickly Naruto fixed his stance, but now he needed to test his taijutsu to see if there are any mistakes.

"Now we will have a taijutsu spar until I tell you to stop and do your best" Ebisu said getting into his basic taijutsu stance while waiting for Naruto to attack him.

'I should go easy on him at first' Ebisu thought.

Naruto ran forward as he sent his punch toward Ebisu's face. Seeing this, Ebisu tilted his head and sent his fist to Naruto's stomach, but Naruto seeing this crouched down to avoid his punch and sent his kick to Ebisu's legs attempting to trip him. Ebisu jumped up to avoid the kick and quickly blocked a surprise punch from Naruto slightly pushing his body away.

Landing on the ground, Ebius had small smirk on his face impressed with the surprise punch and wanting to see more of Naruto's taijutsu performance.

Increasing the difficulty, Ebisu launched forward where he performed a kick at Naruto's head. However Naruto barely blocked his kick by using his arms.

'Interesting' Ebisu thought seeing the limit of what Naruto could handle.

Quickly Ebisu punched Naruto in the face and kneed his stomach making Naruto cough in pain. When he thought the fight was over he quickly widened his eyes as he saw Naruto using his knees to leap up and punch him in his jaw.

Konohamaru gasped seeing Naruto punch his sensei unexpectedly. Ebisu was stunned to see an academy student landing a punch and smiled thinking that the boy might be full of surprises.

"Alright this is good" Ebisu said as he stopped their spar "I am surprised to see you quickly adjust your stance after I fixed it not too long ago." Naruto smiled hearing this.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action. Through continuous exposure to physical damage, you unlocked the skill 'Physical Endurance']**

 **[Physical Endurance] (Passive) [LV 1, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage to be taken.**

 **-Decrease 3% damage taken from physical attacks**

 **[Basic Academy Taijutsu Style] has levelled up! LV1 - LV2**

"YES!' He shouted internally.

"You need to work on your reaction time, reflexes, and strength. For your stamina, I'm impressed you could last that long, but I still want you to work on it. In addition, I can tell you can quickly make a strategy during a fight, but it's best to plan it before or gather information on your opponent before you engage in combat. " He said getting nod of the head from Naruto.

"Now it's time for shurikenjutsu throw. Do you have any shuriken or kunai?" Ebisu asked.

"Yup! I have them with me" Naruto said showing his shuriken.

Seeing this he was about to tell Naruto to throw it until he noticed something wrong.

"Hold up, let me see your shuriken" Ebisu said.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto gave his shuriken to Ebisu.

Ebisu frowned as he examined them and looked at Naruto "Naruto, your shuriken is fake. Where did you purchase these?"

Naruto had his eyes widen hearing his shuriken was fake "I-I got these from Mizuki-sensei… DAMN IT!" He shouted in anger just realizing that Mizuki screwed him on almost everything.

Ebisu sighed finding that Mizuki has sabotaged his training again. "I will let you use my shuriken" he said giving it to Naruto.

"Thank you Ebisu-sensei" Naruto said gratefully.

"Observe" He whispered.

 **[Shuriken] (Rarity: Common)**

 **Regular shuriken made from iron that can be purchased from any weapon store. It is well balanced weapon that can be used for training and combat.**

 **-Weapon Attack: 10**

 **-Durability: 10/10**

 **-Effect: None**

Looking at the training dummy Naruto got into his throwing stance and quickly turned his head to Ebisu to see if his stance was correct. Ebisu shook his head and fixed Naruto's throwing stance again.

"Look closely at my stance especially my hand. Try to throw it with the hand you are most comfortable with." Ebisu advised which Naruto successfully did.

"Try to hit the target five times" Ebisu said wanting to test his accuracy.

Seeing the target 30 feet away, Naruto slowly threw his shuriken at the dummy getting used to his throwing stance. Three of his shuriken ended up hitting the dummy's shoulder. The last two shuriken struck in dummy's stomach close to dead-center. Naruto had a small smile on his face seeing that he actually hit the target. A few days ago, he could barely hit the dummy, but now with proper guidance he could do well.

 **Your aim improved your DEX has gone up by 1.**

 **[Basic Shurikenjutsu Throw] has levelled up! LV1 - LV2**

"Yatta!" Naruto jumped in joy because he couldn't hold his happiness any longer.

Ebisu and Konohamaru had blank look on their faces not believing how fast Naruto's improvement was. Just over ten minutes ago, they witnessed his ridiculous training. After fixing his problems he progressed at impressive speed...which was uncommon. For a normal student it would take a few weeks to fully adapt the changes.

'I think, I may have found a hidden prodigy. Not even that Uchiha kid could get this down in such a short time ' Ebisu thought amazed at seeing Naruto's progress 'but I will not jump to conclusion just yet. Well until I see enough proof.'

'WOW! this guy is pretty good even I cannot land a hit on sensei and the target on my first try!' Konohamaru thought staying quiet.

Ebisu coughed into his hand to catch Naruto's attention "Impressive for your first try. I want you to practice your aim later on. Now try to perform Henge"

Doing his hand seals he released a puff of smoke, When the smoke cleared, Naruto transformed into a copy of Ebisu. Ebisu decides to look at Naruto's henge closer to see any mistake he may have made.

"Hmm...the shadow is different from mine you need to work on that, try to minimize the smoke you release, the height is almost there...what's this?" He said when he touched Naruto's' shoulders feeling solid.

Ebisu pinched Naruto's cheek earning him yelp. Then he pulsed his chakra to disrupt Naruto's henge, but came out unsuccessful. Realizing this, Ebisu gasped and took Naruto away to talk to him in private.

"Uzumaki-san" He said using his last name in respect since he did display impressive progress in his skills.

"Yea?" He responded a little creeped out that someone used his last name in respect. All his life, he was hated and almost everybody called him some kind of degrading name.

"Did you know that your henge is solid?" Ebisu said quietly and continued "You can literally...I mean literally change into anything!"

Naruto had confused look on his face "Yea? Wasn't henge supposed to be simple transformation?"

Ebisu shook his head "Not exactly, Henge is actually a jutsu that requires the user to constantly use chakra to stay in their transformation. However this jutsu has multiple holes which causes not many ninja to use henge frequently. The problem for henge is that it requires constant use of chakra to keep the appearance making it difficult for rookie Genins to use it for long periods of time or in battle. Also any trained ninja can easily find someone who is under henge and they can use their chakra to disrupt the henge easily. However your henge is special, your transformation is solid it makes it very difficult for trained ninja to detect...I think ninja who are veteran Jōnin, ANBU or Kage level can find it, but I am not sure if they can disrupt your henge." He said.

"So basically my henge is unique and only I can use it" Naruto concluded earning a nod from Ebisu.

'Wait a minute! That means I can use my henge to purchase stuff from shops or go to other places without being kicked out!' He thought in realization.

 **Your WIS and INT have gone up by 1.**

"Next do your Kawarimi" Ebisu ordered.

Doing his hand seals, He replaced himself with a block of wood while he was 40 feet away.

"Not bad...not bad...though you need to increase your speed on hand seals and minimize the amount of chakra you pour into the technique. For a regular academy student their distance is usually 10 feet away and a Genin's is 20-30 feet. Ebisu praised and informed Naruto's small mistakes.

'He shouldn't be dead-last with the kind of skills he showed me?' He thought.

"Finally do Bunshin" Ebisu said making Naruto frown.

"Here goes nothing, Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said releasing a vast amount of smoke.

When smoke cleared up, everyone sweatdropped seeing a Naruto clone that looked very sick.

"Umm...did you put in the right amount of chakra Uzumaki-san? Because from what I saw the amount of smoke you released must mean you poured in a lot of chakra." Ebisu asked, never having seen a sick clone in his life.

"Of course! I used a small amount of chakra, but everytime I try to do Bunshin my clone always comes out sick." He explained already knowing how bunshin requires a small amount of chakra.

Ebisu hypothesised that because of Naruto's special status he had problems controlling the amount of chakra he can use. His problem can be fixed if he did chakra control exercises that can help him build up his chakra capacity and control the amount of chakra he can use for his jutsu.

"I have a theory, but first do you know to do Leaf Concentration Practice?" He asked.

Naruto had sad look on his face hearing this "No...sensei kicked me out of the class on that day when I came to class late." Remembering the substitute teacher teaching that during his third year.

Ebisu balled his fist in anger "Tell me the name of your sensei?"

"It was Kō-sensei" He said.

'Ko? the only person with that name is from...Hyuga, damn I can't do anything without solid evidence to a Hyuga clan member' He thought and sighed.

"Alright, I will teach you Leaf Concentration Practice" Ebisu said then looked at Konohamaru "Honorable grandson you should come here and learn Leaf Concentration Practice" he said.

Hearing his sensei teaching him something new Konohamaru ran over to where Naruto was.

"Finally! I was getting bored!" Konohamaru yelled as he jumped continuously like a kid on a sugar rush.

So Ebisu taught Naruto and Konohamaru the Leaf Concentration Practice while Konohamaru concentrated on a single leaf, Naruto had to concentrate multiple leaf because if he concentrate on single leaf it just shot up. By using multiple leaves he could focus his chakra on other parts of his body making the leaves stay attached to his body.

After 30 minutes of doing this training Naruto gained another skill.

 **[Congratulation! you unlocked Chakra Control (CC) CC can be found in your 'Status Window' under CP]**

 **[A skill has been created through a special action. Through continuous practice on Leaf Concentration Practice, you unlocked a skill 'Leaf Concentration Practice']**

 **[Leaf Concentration Practice] (Active/Passive) [LV 1, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **A basic chakra control exercise where the user places a leaf on their forehead or another part of their body and keeps the leaf stuck with chakra.**

 **-Passively increase CP by 1% every skill level.**

 **-Passively increase CC by 1% every skill level.**

 **-Allows leaf to stick any parts of user's body.**

 **-Cost 5 CP/minute.**

Naruto smiled because Ebisu-sensei taught him a lot and it was fun to learn something new from someone that doesn't hate him. Don't get him wrong, he enjoys being with Iruka-sensei, but Iruka-sensei is busy teaching other students and his lectures are so BORING!

"Well I hope this will solve your Bunshin problem Uzumaki-san and keep practicing" Ebisu said before looking up at the sky seeing that it was getting dark."Well it's getting late so we have to leave. Come on Honorable Grandson, I have to drop you off at home"

Ebisu was taking Konohamaru with him, but he stopped and turned around "Oh yea I forgot something. You did excellent work today here take this" He said taking out an old textbook giving it to Naruto.

 **[Quest Complete!]**

 **Ebisu wants to observe and fix your skills, so do your best to impress both Ebisu and Konohamaru before time runs out!**

 **TimeLimit: 15:00**

 **Objective Reward: +200 EXP, +100 Reputation with Ebisu, +100 Reputation with Konohamaru Sarutobi, and Mystery Reward from Ebisu**

 **You Level has increased by one. LV 3 - LV 4.**

 **You gain 5 Ability Points to spend on Attributes.**

Looking at the textbook, he looked back at Ebisu with confused look on his face "What's this?"

"This is my old textbook I used back in academy. I just found this morning and was about to throw it away, but I decide to give it to you. If I remember correctly, the new edition edited out some information on general stuff and extinct clans, but I don't really remember specifically what was edited out. Still this can help your education even though it's quite old." He said and walked away with Konohamaru.

After they left, Naruto look at the book he was holding "I can read this later" putting it inside his inventory.

"Time to use those points status Window" He whispered "I need to increase my INT and WIS seeing as those are the lowest. Here goes nothing" He add 3 points in INT and 2 points in WIS.

After placing those points, Naruto began to feel a small headache and after a few seconds his headache disappeared. Shaking his head, he felt a little bit clear like someone cleaned up a small amount of dust in his brain.

Looking up at the sky, he decided to take a break from his training and left TG 15.

* * *

 **For this story Naruto will not be god-like. Because of his Gamer's Ability and never giving up his progress will be increased. This chapter I want to introduce Ebisu and** **Konohamaru early. For other regular characters I will not fully describe their appearance since its common thing and waste of time. TG 15 will be Naruto's secret training area. Also on my previous chapter the positive and negative quirks are like game called "** **Darkest Dungeon"**

 **If you are really interested on skills or new skill creation PM me and we can share some ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 and this might be small because my mother is in hospital and I want this chapter to be done ASAP so that I can help my mom. It scared me when she fell down and fainted after the needle biopsy on 2 different places causing a shock on her body...I am really worried for her condition including a 'large mass' doctor discovered...So next story I am going to work on is the Whirlpool Black Rabbit. For chapter for this Gamer story I will make it longer in the future.**

 **I do not own Naruto, other anime/games and story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Shopping and Dungeon**

Naruto was walking back to his place after leaving TG 15 "Now what to do?" He said as he accidentally turned into a wrong alley while he was busy thinking. As he was walking, he paused seeing an unknown small shop hidden in the alley.

"What the, 'Senji Shinobi Shop?', I've never seen this shop before?" He muttered in surprise. Seeing a ninja shop away from business district.

Seeing a shinobi shop, Naruto remembered that he needs to get rid of Eyesore perk. So he decides to purchase new clothing and weapon as he open his Status Window, taking out all of his money and stuff it in his pocket. As he was about to enter he immediately stops fearing being kicked out for being hated.

"But I need new clothing and weapons...Of course I can use henge!" Naruto said smacking his forehead just remembering his unique henge ability told by Ebisu earlier.

Performing henge, Naruto transformed into brown haired boy with green eyes wearing regular civilian clothes.

'This will do' he thought going inside the store.

 **Senji Shinbi Shop**

Inside the store, he was awed seeing rows of different weapons, clothing, and etc. Heck there was even a forge there.

'WOW! for a small shop this place is filled with lot of stuff' He thought in surprise.

Looking at the front desk he saw a muscular old man with grey hair in mid-fifty reading a book.

"Drop the henge kid, I saw you doing that outside" He said making Naruto to drop his head being caught.

Dispelling the henge, Naruto had his head down and was about to leave the store until he heard the old man speak.

"Why are you leaving?" The man said looking at him with confused look on his face.

"Well you know who I am right?" He said gaining small nod from old man "Aren't you going to kick me out?"

"From what I heard, you're a monster" making Naruto flinch hearing it. "But from what I see, you're just a boy who wants attention or going through teenage rebellion." He finished making Naruto to look at him with a surprised and happy look on his face as he quickly wipes his tears from his eyes that someone saw through his 'mask.'

"I-I see thank you umm…" Naruto paused not knowing the name of this person.

"Just call me Senji and I am the owner of this shop" Senji introduced with a small smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Senji-san! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I never realized there was a shop here?" He said.

Senji gave small laugh "I opened my shop few years ago, but because there wasn't any room available around business district, I had to open my store in the background alley. So far, I only got few customers, but they are just drunk villagers who accidentally stumbled here."

Naruto nods his head listening to Senji's explanation 'His business has been slow'.

"So what can I help you?" Senji said in warm greeting.

"I came here to purchase new clothing and other stuff" Naruto said pointing to his orange jumpsuit making Senji to raise one of his eyebrows.

"You look like someone who just escaped from prison" He commented making Naruto sweatdrop. "If you go to that aisle you will find clothing."

Thanking him, Naruto went to the aisle seeing different type of clothing. 15 minutes later he chose clothing that fits his taste and has good stats. He also purchased 4 more sets of the same clothing just in case.

"Observe" He whispered at the clothing he selected.

 **[Black Cloth Pants] (Rarity: Common)**

 **Common ninja pants that can be purchased from any shinobi shop. It is lightweight and can withstand thrown weapons.**

 **-Defense: 5**

 **-Durability: 30/30**

 **-Effect: Avoid detection by 5%**

 **[Black Cloth Shirt] (Rarity: Common)**

 **Common ninja shirt that can be purchased from any shinobi shop. It is lightweight and can withstand thrown weapons.**

 **-Defense: 5**

 **-Durability: 30/30**

 **-Effect: Avoid detection by 5%**

 **[Black Ninja Sandals] (Rarity: Common)**

 **Common ninja sandals that can be purchased from any shinobi shop. It is lightweight and comfortable.**

 **-Defense: 5**

 **-Durability: 20/20**

 **-Effect: DEX 1**

 **[Observe Skill] has levelled up! LV 1 - LV 2**

"How much are all of these?" Naruto asked putting all the clothing on the counter.

"I will give you discount for being my first customer purchasing from my shop. So the total is 8,000 Ryō" Senji said counting the clothing and happy someone finally bought his stuff.

Naruto smiled finding another person who is kind to him, so taking out the right amount he purchased his clothing.

"Will you give me same discount right now if I purchase some other stuff?" Naruto asked wanting to purchase new weapons with discount.

Senji nodded his head making Naruto to go back to the weapon aisle.

Seeing rows of weapons being displayed, Naruto had difficult time to pick weapons that are comfortable for him to use. Sadly, the cost of these weapons were too expensive so he decides to purchase something cheap like new set of shurikens since he returned Ebisu's shuriken earlier.

Picking three dozens of shurikens he made his way back to counter to pay the shurikens cost of 5,000 Ryō leaving him with only 2,000 Ryō left.

After purchasing his new clothing and shurikens he immediately went to the changing room to put on his new clothes. Wearing the new set of clothes, a window pops up.

 **[Eyesore Quirk Removed]**

'Finally! But I am going to miss orange...Sayonara jumpsuit' Naruto thought sadly and shook his head focusing back to reality.

Senji nodded his head accepting Naruto's new clothes. "Kid now you look like proper shinobi after getting rid of that horrible jumpsuit"

Naruto scratched back of his head with a small smile on his face feeling embarrassed for receiving positive praise.

"Hehe Thanks Senji-san. I will come back later in the future bye!" Naruto said. Waving his hand as he exited the shop.

"You will do great things in the future Naruto" Senji whispered going back reading his book.

 **Naruto's Room**

Naruto sighed comfortably coming back to his apartment without any problem. After his shopping he went straight to Ramen Ichiraku eating healthy meals. He put his new clothing and weapons inside his inventory to be safe and secure from villagers or ninjas.

Feeling exhausted he decided to take a break and go back to TG 15 tomorrow and maybe get ingredients to cook.

 **Next Day**

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & CP are fully stored.**

Naruto wakes up with wide grin on his face. Closing the message and sitting up Naruto decides to visit Ramen Ichiraku for healthy breakfast and back to TG 15 for training.

After wearing his new clothing, finishing his breakfast, and going to TG 15. Seeing him being the only one at TG 15 Naruto decide walk toward the entrance, but stopped seeing another window popped up.

 **[Dungeon]**

 **[Welcome to dungeon is this your first time entering dungeon. Do you wish to go over a basic tutorial about dungeon?]**

 **[Y/N]**

Naruto clicked 'Y' being curious.

 **[Dungeon Basic Tutorial]**

 **[A dungeon is a place where you encounter enemies, find treasures, and gather materials. Also you can receive loot and experience after defeating your enemies. By defeating tougher enemies you will receive better loot and more experience.]**

 **[The dungeon has multiple maze like floors for you to explore, but be aware the deeper you go you will encounter stronger enemies and dangerous environment. Do not enter high level dungeon unless you are prepared.]**

 **[Each floor has floor boss for you to defeat and some boss will not appear unless you complete certain requirement. Defeating floor boss will reward you greatly and they will respawn the end of the week. After you defeat floor boss, you can unlock floor teleportation where you can instantly teleport to that floor without wasting time.]**

 **[There are some floor that are safe for you to stay those floors are called "Safety Point" or "Safe Floor" where you can rest without worrying about enemies showing up.]**

 **[Good Luck!]**

 **[A skill has been created through completing special condition. You unlocked skills 'Dungeon Access and 'Dungeon Escape']**

 **[Dungeon Access] (Active) LV MAX, EXP: 00.00%**

 **Allows you teleport to dungeon.**

 **\- Access to dungeon.**

 **[Dungeon Escape] (Active) LV MAX, EXP: 00.00%**

 **Allows you to exit dungeon when area is clear.**

 **-Exit dungeon when no enemy presence.**

Naruto had stars in his eyes discovering dungeon option.

'This can really help speed up my training!" He shouted mentally and saw another message.

 **[Do you wish to enter the dungeon?]**

 **[Y/N]**

Without hesitation, he clicked 'Y' instantly teleporting him to unknown place.

 **Dungeon-Floor 1**

Naruto felt nauseous from teleportation he never got a chance to blink his eyes after clicking the message earlier.

Looking around he is inside a large cave with plenty of space, the walls and ceiling are light blue colored illuminating the place.

"WOW, this place is beautiful-" He was interrupted when he saw a weird creature in the distance

"Observe" He whispered.

 **Green Slime**

 **LV 2**

 **HP: 50**

 **Description: A common mindless monster that can easily be killed.**

"Huh? Now having LV 2 observe does show me HP and some description" Naruto commented "Well time for me to hunt" taking out his shuriken and threw it at the slime.

As the projectile hit the target the slime suffered -20 damage so Naruto threw 2 more at it causing -40 damage killing it.

 **[Green Slime ] Defeated! You Gain 10 EXP!**

"That was easy" he said in letdown finding it too easy and saw the monster he killed dissolved leaving behind...money?

"This is new dead monster leaving money" Naruto said picking up 10 Ryō and he slowly grinned in realization "This can solve my financial problem!"

His thought was interrupted when he saw 9 more Green Slime coming out from the wall. Quickly he threw his shurikens at the monster killing 8 of them and he engaged last one with his taijutsu. However he noticed physical attack doesn't actually harm the monster and it feels like he is hitting liquid. So seeing taijutsu being useless he threw his shurikens effectively killing it.

 **[Green Slime ] ×9 Defeated! You Gain 90 EXP!**

 **Earned 90 Ryō**

 **[Basic** **Shurikenjutsu** **Throw] has levelled up! LV2 - LV3**

"Well time to look around" he mumbled going deeper into the cave.

 **Few Hours Later**

"OK! This is too much!" Naruto yelled in frantic as he was chased by horde of Green Slime. An hour ago he killed at least 30 Green slime gained 300 EXP, 300 Ryō, +3 DEX, and his Shurikenjutsu Throw into LV 5. However he decided to go deeper which led him to be chased by horde of Green Slime and he used up all of his shuriken.

"Time to get out, Dungeon Escape" he said making him return to his apartment where he originally left.

 **Naruto's Room**

He relaxed seeing his room and he decide to take a small break. Looking outside he realized the time between dungeon and back home goes at the same speed.

"I should be more cautious at dungeon" He reminded himself not to underestimate his enemies.

Snapping his finger in realization he remembered a gift he received from Ebisu yesterday. Opening up his inventory he took out the textbook and immediately a window popped out in front of him.

 **[You have received Ebisu's Textbook]**

 **Would you like to learn this?**

 **[Y/N]**

Shrugging his shoulder he pushed the 'Y' button, absorbing the textbook and learning it.

Naruto's mind was flashed with information making it look like he was skimming through the books and he can remember everything!

 **You have learned year's worth of academic education your INT has gone up by 10!**

 **You discovered knowledge on Uzumaki Clan!**

 **Uzumaki Clan is added on positive perk as permanent.**

 **[Uzumaki Clan (Permanent)] (Passive)**

 **You are member of Uzumaki Clan from a destroyed village called Uzushiogakure at Land of Whirlpools.**

 **-Passively increase Fūinjutsu by 50%**

 **-Passively increase INT and WIS by 25%**

 **-Access to Uzumaki Techniques**

 **-Easy to understand Fūinjutsu**

Naruto was shocked to discover him being a clan. At first he thought it was a joke, but quickly shook that off since Ebisu did mention about a certain changes was made for academy and Uzumaki perk proved him being an Uzumaki clan member.

'Was it a coincidence that someone tried to erase this information or was it something else?' He thought wanting to know why academy don't teach this information.

'Jiji should had known this, but he didn't tell me…I should keep this information to myself' Naruto thought in sadness that Jiji didn't tell him about Uzumaki clan. He quickly shook his thought and argued that he had a right to keep his own secrets like everyone else

After that Naruto took a short break before he goes back to dungeon.

 **Dungeon-Floor 1 Few Hours Later**

"Well this became easier after going through hordes of Green Slimes" Naruto commented after he killed 20th Green Slime.

When he came back he retrieved his shuriken he used earlier and reminded himself to use his shuriken carefully. So he used stealth where he strike the monsters in the shadow not to alert the horde.

So far he gained 200 EXP, and 200 Ryo. which increased his level into LV 5. Then he increased his WIS by 3 and STR by 2.

He increased his Basic Shurikenjutsu Throw by LV 7 and when his stealth skill reacheed LV 10 the stealth upgraded into a new skill called " **Dark Sight"**

 **[Dark Sight] (Active/Passive) [LV1, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **Upgrade version from Stealth. It allows user to hide in shadow for short period of time undetected. However if you attack and the enemy survive you will reveal your location.**

 **-Avoid being detected by 30%**

 **-Chance of landing critical hit by 24%**

 **-Passively increases LUK by 24%**

 **-Hide in the shadow by 20 seconds undetected.**

'I never knew my skill can be upgraded into more BADASS!' Naruto cheered internally not wanting to reveal his location.

As he continue to walk forward he stopped and saw a massive door in front of him.

Naruto scratched his head in confusion wanting to know why the door was there. After few seconds of thinking he smacked his hands together knowing what this might be.

"I bet this must be the floor boss room" He said "but I must make sure"

"Observe" He whispered.

 **Floor 1 Boss Room**

 **Description: Boss room be prepared and try your best to win!**

"I knew it!" Naruto said as he checked all of his shuriken he gathered. He saw his HP and CP 100% and knew that he was prepared for his 1st boss.

"Here goes nothing!" He said pushing the door wide open as he entered the room.

* * *

 **Naruto Status and Skill**

Naruto Uzumaki

Class: The Gamer

Title: Academy Student (+15% EXP to LV 10)

LV: 5 Next Level 20.00%

AGE: 11

HP: 300/300

CP: 910/910

CC: 01.00%

STR: 11 (-5)

STA: 20 (-5)

DEX: 13 (-5)

INT: 19

WIS: 13

LUK: 20

Attribute Points: 2

Money: 2,600 Ryō

 **Positive Quirks:**

-Unpredictable (Permanent)

-Determined (Permanent)

-Uzumaki Clan (Permanent)

 **Negative Quirks:**

-Loud

-Pariah

-Reckless

-Dead-Last

-Malnourished

Naruto Uzumaki is an academy student who failed the Konohagakure Shinobi Academy two times. He is hated and ignored by the majority of the villagers for an unknown reason and his life is full of mysteries. He never gives up as he completely ignores villagers' negative comments and behaviors toward him.

 **[Gamer's Mind] (Passive) [LV Max, EXP:00.00%]**

Allows you to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.

-Allows user to calmly and logically think things through.

-Immune to hypnotism.

-Immune to psychological trauma/status effect.

-Allows peaceful state of mind.

 **[Gamer's Body] (Passive) [LV Max, EXP:00.00%]**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.

-Allows user to live in real world like video game.

-Receive no physical damage, but only pain.

-Sleeping in bed fully restores HP, CP and all status effects

 **[Physical Endurance] (Passive) [LV 1, EXP: 00.00%]**

The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.

-Decrease 3% damage taken from physical attacks

 **[Observe] (Active) [LV 2, EXP: 00.00%]**

Through continuous observation, a skill that can observe objects, situations, and people was created allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill's level the more information that can be obtained.

 **[Dungeon Access] (Active) LV MAX, EXP: 00.00%**

Allows you teleport to dungeon.

\- Access to dungeon.

 **[Dungeon Escape] (Active) LV MAX, EXP: 00.00%**

Allows you to exit dungeon when area is clear.

-Exit dungeon when no enemy presence.

 **[Detect Killing Intent] (Passive) [LV 1, EXP: 00.00%]**

A skill that detects any killing intent (KI) directed at you making it an instinctive skill. Higher levels will allow you an expanded range and the ability to pinpoint the origin of the KI.

-Range: 30 Meters

 **[Dark Sight] (Active/Passive) [LV1, EXP: 00.00%]**

Upgrade version from Stealth. It allows user to hide in shadow for short time, if you attack and the enemy survive you will reveal your location.

-Avoid being detected by 30%

-Chance of landing critical hit by 24%

-Passively increases LUK by 24%

-Hide in the shadow by 20 seconds undetected.

 **[Trapping] (Active) [LV 8, EXP: 10.00%]**

A skill that allows the user to create, set, and detects traps.

-Avoid activating traps by 24%

-Detect traps by 16%

-Increases trap setting speed by 16%

 **[Leaf Concentration Practice] (Active/Passive) [LV 1, EXP: 00.00%]**

A basic chakra control exercise where user place a leaf on their forehead or other parts of user's body.

-Passively increase CP by 1% every skill level.

-Passively increase chakra controls by 1% every skill level.

-Allows leaf to stick any parts of user's body. Cost 5 CP/minute.

 **[Basic Academy Taijutsu Style] (Active/Passive) [LV 2, EXP: 00.00%]**

The basic taijutsu style used by all academy students that allows the user to perform basic close combat. This skill allows you to perform basic offensive and defensive moves.

-Passively increases STR by 4%

-Passively increases STA by 4%

-Passively increases DEX by 4%

 **[Basic Shurikenjutsu Throw] (Passive/Active) [LV 7, EXP: 00.00%]**

A basic Shuriken and Kunai throwing style that allows the user to throw accurately.

-Passively increases damage from thrown Shuriken/Kunai by 14%

-Actively increases accuracy from thrown Shuriken/Kunai by 14%

 **[Henge no Jutsu] (Active) [LV 7, EXP: 25.00%]**

One of the general ninjutsu taught at every ninja academy. This technique allows the user to transform into people, animals, plants, and even inanimate objects. The user must continuously supply chakra and mentally maintain the form they wish to take.

-Ability to transform.

-Can physically transform (Can only be used by Naruto Uzumaki)

-Cost 40 CP per minute.

 **[Kawarimi no Jutsu] (Active) [LV 5, EXP: 00.00%]**

A technique that allows the user to replace their own body with another object. Often used to surprise attack or flee from the battlefield.

-Replaces user with an object.

-Current Range: 40 feet

-Cost 150 CP per use.

 **[Bunshin no Jutsu] (Active) [LV 0, EXP: 00.00%]**

Basic clone technique that allows the user to create an intangible copy of their body. The clone doesn't have the ability to attack and defend, but can be used as a diversion.

-Number of clones: 0

-Cost 20 CP per clone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally here is chapter 4 and sorry for the delay I have to thank SeerKing for being beta reader for my story. I am still looking for additional beta reader for this story so PM me if you are interested (I will accept only 2 or 3 beta reader max, but if you really want to help me let me know.)**

 **There might be little grammar mistake so if you don't like this story please don't read. Also this story is very different from original story so don't flame me.**

 **Leave a review.**

 **I do not own Naruto, other anime/manga and games.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: 1st Boss, More Training & Academy**

Opening the massive door, Naruto sees that he is inside a medium size room covered with nothing but stones. Looking ahead he sees another door with a large lock on it, he figures out he needs to defeat the floor boss in order for him to go to next floor.

Few seconds later, he hears a large crack on the wall signifying the boss spawning. He took out his shuriken preparing for a fight.

As the crack on the wall exploded it cause smokes to appear blocking Naruto's view what kind of monster it is. After 20 seconds, he finally sees what the boss is.

"Gloop...Gloop" A green slime with a size of Great Dane appeared.

Naruto sweatdropped slightly disappointed seeing a Green Slime except it was way bigger than the normal ones he fought.

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **You encounter your first boss, defeat it and you will be rewarded.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: +500 EXP & Access to Floor 2.**

 **Quest Failure: DEATH!**

"What the hell?! I can die?!...I'd better win this. Observe" He said looking at boss's information.

 **Giant Green Slime (Floor Boss)**

 **LV 5**

 **HP: 400**

 **Description: Huge version of the common Green Slime who lived for many years making it bigger, stronger, faster and slightly intelligent. Be wary how it attacks and observe its movement to avoid an attack.**

'That's a pretty big slime...and I need to use a lot of shuriken to kill it' Naruto thought 'At least I have enough' he reminded himself remembering that he has three dozens of shuriken he bought yesterday.

Without wasting time, Naruto attack first as he threw couple of his shuriken at the boss inflicting 50 damage, reducing its HP to 350.

As he was about to threw more of his weapon, he saw the monster slightly bending its body confusing Naruto what it was doing.

'What the hell...Why is it bending? Is it going to attack?' He thought as he prepared for it to charge at him like what smaller version does, but he didn't what happened next.

The monster jumped at Naruto with impressive speed, surprising him. When he tried to dodge, it was already too late as he was hit by a giant slime in his stomach like a bull ram into him.

 **-80 HP**

"Cough...Cough...SON OF A B*** THAT HURT!" Naruto shouts spitting out mixture of blood and saliva from his mouth. He put his hand on his stomach and slowly got up. Then a window popped up in front of him.

 **[Physical Endurance] has levelled up! LV1 - LV2**

"Now's not a good time!" He yelled as he barely dodged another attack, but felt an attack graze him making him wince from it.

 **-10 HP**

At first he panicked seeing his current situation, but thanks to his Gamer's Mind he can think more calmly without panicking.

'I have to find a perfect opportunity to strike' He thought as he watched a Giant Slime continue to bounce around the room.

Closely focusing at the monster going around, Naruto can see a pattern as the monster aim at him and bend preparing for it to jump. He realized just by looking at it closely, Naruto can predict its attack making it easier for him to dodge.

 **From your close observation your WIS and INT have gone up by 1.**

'Gotcha' He smirks

As he observed his opponent's trajectory, Naruto quickly dodged attacks by moving or using his Kawarimi no Jutsu. This continued for several minutes until he noticed the monster's movement to slow down indicating it was getting tired.

'Now to counter attack' He thought taking out his shuriken and threw it at the monster damaging it reducing its HP into 100.

'Just little bit more' Naruto thought as he continued his shuriken barrage until Giant Slime's HP went to 20.

"Here's the final strike!" He shouts throwing his final shuriken at the monster, making its HP to 0 and finally killing it, the monster disintegrating into black smoke before its body could hit the ground.

Exhausted and hurt, he sat on the ground taking a small break.

"Gasp...finally...I...BEAT IT!" Naruto yelled punching the air with his right fist. His celebration was interrupted when he received multiple windows making him groan in annoyance.

"What now?" looking at the windows, his eyes widened in surprise how much he improved "YES!"

 **[Quest Complete!]**

 **You encounter your first boss, defeat it and you will be rewarded.**

 **Objective Reward: +500 EXP & Access to Floor 2**

 **[Reckless Quirks Removed]**

 **Your Level has increased by one. LV5 -LV6.**

 **You gain 5 Ability Points to spend on Attributes.**

 **Your DEX has gone up by 3.**

 **[Basic Shurikenjutsu Throw] has levelled up! LV7 - LV9.**

 **[Kawarimi no Jutsu] has levelled up! LV5 - LV6**

"Finally that quirk is gone. Now let's put 3 points on STR and 2 points on STA...Huh, so each STA point increases my HP by 25, totalling my HP into 350...I better get rid of the Malnourished status quickly." Naruto said to himself "Now to look at my Shurikenjutsu Throw and Kawarimi" clicking both skills to see any changes.

 **[Basic Shurikenjutsu Throw] (Active/Passive) [LV9, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **A basic Shuriken and Kunai throwing style that allows the user to throw accurately.**

 **-Passively increases damage from thrown Shuriken/Kunai by 18%**

 **-Actively increases accuracy from thrown Shuriken/Kunai by 18%**

 **[Kawarimi no Jutsu] (Active) [LV6, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **A technique that allows the user to replace their own body with another object. Often used to surprise attack or flee from the battlefield.**

 **-Replaces user with an object.**

 **-Current Range: 42 feet**

 **-Cost 140 CP per use.**

Naruto had huge grin on his face seeing that increasing his skill level will improve his skills. For example, when he uses Kawarimi no Jutsu at LV5 his maximum range was 40 feet and requires 150 CP. However seeing his skill turn LV 6 it increases his range and reduce his CP cost.

'This can be very helpful' He thought. After that he went to collect his loot from the boss.

When he got there he sees three different items.

The first item is a stack of Ryō, second item is some type of weights, and third item are 3 red small vials. Seeing all of these, Naruto grabbed a stack of Ryō first and shove it inside his window totalling the amount into 12,600 Ryō.

"WOW! Now I don't need to worry about financial problem" Then he looked at the next group of items which were small vials with a red liquid inside them.

 **[Minor Health Potion] (Rarity: Uncommon)**

 **A basic recovery potion that instantly recovers 100 HP. Tastes like strawberry.**

He blinks repeatedly until he rubbed his eyes seeing what he is reading "Heck yes! These vials can heal me instantly, I'd better use them wisely." he said, putting those inside his inventory.

Finally he grabbed the last item and saw a window appear in front of his face.

 **[Leg Weights] (Rarity: Uncommon)**

 **An old fashioned training method to increase user's speed and mobility through constant training. This special leg weights contains several narrow vertical pockets with rare metal that can absorbs chakra to increase the weight making it heavier to hinders movement and speed of the wearer.**

 **-Maximum LV 20**

 **-Passively increase STA & DEX by 25%**

 **-Reduce speed and mobility by 25%**

He has stars in his eyes seeing how useful this can increase his speed and mobility. Few minutes later he calms down.

"By now it's close to noon. First, I need food from Ramen Ichiraku. Then go back to Training Ground 15 to train my butt off." He said making today's schedule.

"Dungeon Escape" He said going back to his world.

 **Training Ground 15**

When he came back, Naruto quickly ran to his favourite restaurant as he ate healthy meals much to Ayame and Teuchi's interest. Surprisingly, he discovered that eating food recovered his HP and CP. After that he went to TG 15 to start his training, giddy and excited at the thought of becoming stronger.

Arriving at TG he sees that nobody was there, at first he thought Ebisu-sensei and Konohamaru will be here training today. Eh whatever.

After putting his leg weights on, he decided to start his physical training first.

"Now to activate it." He put little bit of his chakra into his leg weights, activating LV 1 and felt an additional 50 pounds in his legs making them quite heavy.

"Wow, this is no joke. I can feel how heavy my legs are. Ok, time to get used to this weight, better jog around here." he said and started to jog around the Training Ground's perimeter.

 **3 Hour Later**

"Gasp...Gasp...This is harder than I thought!" Naruto gasped as he breathed heavily. He never knew jogging with weight would be this hard at first! He thought he could jog with no problem because years of pranks and chase by Konoha-nin did help his speed and stamina, but now he can see that this type of training can benefit him greatly. Also he received 2 points on both STA and DEX, making him even faster.

"Now time to improve my basic skills" He said, standing up. Strangely, he just realised that he recovers/heals a lot faster than normal people; still he shrugged it off focusing back to his training.

"First, I need to master the 'Basic Shurikenjutsu Throw' with one more level." Taking out his shuriken he began tossing his projectiles at the target. During the throwing he starts to realise that his aim had improved quite a bit sometimes hitting the centre or close to it. He got to thank Ebisu-sensei again for helping him. After hours of constant throwing, he finally maxed out this skill and gained upgrade version.

 **[Intermediate Shurikenjutsu Throw] (Active/Passive) [LV1, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **A intermediate Shuriken and Kunai throwing style that allows user to throw more accurately.**

 **-Passively increases damage from thrown Shuriken/Kunai by 22%**

 **-Actively increases accuracy from thrown Shuriken/Kunai by 22%**

"Ok, that is taken care of, next will be 'Leaf Concentration Practice' I bet this will take me a day or two to master it." He mumbled to himself with a small pout.

Walking to a nearest tree, he took 5 leafs and put them around his body, channel little bit of his chakra to make leafs stick to his body and train.

His training with chakra control was difficult at first since he needs to minimize the amount of chakra to be released throughout his body. It took him quite a while for him to stabilize his chakra control and with that he increased 'Leaf Concentration' skill by LV5.

Seeing he wants to focus on other skills, he starts his 'Henge' technique where he transformed into other people he knew without taking break. Few hours later, he was breathing heavily from chakra exhaustion as he finally mastered his Henge technique.

Seeing it was getting dark he decides to go home and take a break for today.

"Well time to get home" he said to himself until he widen his eyes remembering something very important "Wait a minute...Shit! Tomorrow I have to go academy. How could I forget!" wanting to spend more time training.

"At least, I can show everybody how much I had improved and show Sakura-chan how awesome I am-dattebayo" He said wanting to impress his 'love.'

With that over, he went back to his place preparing for tomorrow.

 **Next Day**

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & CP are fully stored.**

"...zzzz...ramen..." Naruto mumble in his sleep not waking up.

….

….

….

 **Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"What the-!?" Naruto shouted in surprise as he was jerked from his sleep, hearing a loud and annoying sound early morning.

Picking up his alarm clock, he saw that it was 5:30AM, making one of his eyes twitch in annoyance. For kami's sake, the Academy doesn't start for two and a half hours!

When he was about to throw his alarm clock, he stops releasing something.

"What the? Where is the sound coming from? It's not coming from this clock." He said, finding it weird that his clock wasn't the one making any sound.

His question was answered when he sees a floating blue box was the one making that racket.

His eyes twitch continuously discovering that this act as alarm system if he doesn't wake up.

"Great, there goes my peaceful sleep...Well time for me to wash up and hit Ichiraku for breakfast." He said getting up.

After washing himself, he caught his eyes in the mirror getting a sense his body was different then he had before he received the 'Gamer' class.

'Did I get little bit taller and muscular?...Nah, it can't be that's way too fast for that to happen' He thought shaking his head not completely realizing what he said was true.

Due to particular fox sealed inside of him, the fox's chakra was actually increasing his growth rate. Years of not getting decent and healthy meals from anywhere except eating unhealthy ramen at Ichiraku had stunted his growth. However the fox's chakra that circulated through the seal and his body was trying to keep his body healthy as possible for him to live. Now that he was eating decent meals with plenty of nutrients, the fox's chakra can finally focus on his body development causing his growth to be increased at incredible rate. It is matter of time for his 'malnourished' perk to be gone and unleash his full potential.

Putting on his new clothing, which happens to be little bit baggy, he went out to Ichiraku for his healthy breakfast and made a note that he needs to cook his own meal soon.

 **Ninja Academy-7:00am**

Passing the glares from villagers his 'Detect Killing Intent' levelled to LV 2 much to his amusement how their hostility help him. Being the first one to arrive inside the empty classroom he shrug his shoulder and sit back wanting to be left alone as he continues to look through his 'Gamer' ability.

"Reputation." he whispers wanting to know how others view him especially Sakura-chan and Mizuki-teme.

 **[Do you wish to learn more on reputation?]**

 **[Y/N]**

"What the? This is new" He said pressing the 'Y' button.

 **[Reputation is divided into 8 levels and each has different effects to people with those at that level.]**

 **[Hated - People despise or want to kill you for whatever reason without any question. -90% gains to any reputation in this level, additional -80% in the same party.]**

 **[Dislike - People on this level do not like you at all. -70% gains to any reputation in this level, additional -50% in the same party.]**

 **[Unfriendly - People on this level see you annoying and they do not open up with open arms. -50% gains to any reputation in this level, additional -30% in the same party.]**

 **[Neutral - People are not against you, don't want to be involved with you, or don't know you. 0% gains to any reputation in this level, 0% in the same party.]**

 **[Friendly - People like you and see you as a friend. +20% gains to any reputation in this level, additional +10% in the same party.]**

 **[Well Liked - People see you as very good friend! +40% gains to any reputation in this level, additional +20% in the same party.]**

 **[Honoured - People will treat you with great respect, friendliness, and trust. +60% gains to any reputation in this level, additional +50% in the same party.]**

 **[Exalted - The top of the reputation! Giving you highest respect, friendliness, trust, and love at this level. +90% gains to any reputation in this level, additional +80% in the same party.]**

 **[You can gain increase reputation by completing quests, saying something they agree with you, your positive activity, or saving their lives. Reputation can be decreased by failing quests, saying something they disagree with you, your negative activity, or not saving their lives.]**

 **[If you want to see in specific reputation there are five different categories for you to select. These five categories are: Individuals, Group, Organization, Town, and Countries.]**

Not wanting to spend a lot of time looking through the whole thing, he clicks on 'Individuals' wanting to save time and see specific people.

 **[Konoha Reputation - Individuals]**

 **-Ayame Ichiraku: (Honoured)**

 **-Choji Akimichi: (Neutral)**

- **Ebisu: (Friendly)**

 **-Hinata Hyūga: (Exalted)**

 **-Hiruzen Sarutobi: (Honoured)**

 **-Ino Yamanaka: (Neutral)**

 **-Iruka Umino: (Well Liked)**

 **-Kiba Inuzuka: (Neutral)**

 **-Konohamaru Sarutobi: (Friendly)**

 **-Mizuki: (Hated)**

 **-Sakura Haruno: (Unfriendly)**

 **-Sasuke Uchiha: (Unfriendly)**

 **-Senji: (Friendly)**

 **-Shikamaru Nara: (Neutral)**

 **-Shino Aburame: (Neutral)**

 **-Teuchi Ichiraku: (Honoured)**

Naruto slump in his chair depress finding that Sakura-chan is 'Unfriendly' with him and conclude that she sees him as annoyance. Now that he thought about it, she always focused on Sasuke-teme constantly asking for dates and hits on him whenever he asks her out. Man he feels so stupid how blind he was!

'Wait, why am I thinking this right now? I never thought this before? Is it because I increased my INT and WIS attributes?' He thought deeply and he shook that thought away not wanting to think about it too deeply.

He continues to look at reputation status on others.

His suspicion on Mizuki-teme was right and mentally made a note to keep close eyes on him. For Sasuke-teme it wasn't complete surprise the bastard didn't like him.

Hokage-Jiji, no surprise there the old man likes him same for Ayame-nee-chan, Teuchi-jiisan, Iruka-sensei, Ebisu, Konohamaru, and Senji. He is glad for their help.

For rest of his classmates many of them are neutral with him, but the biggest surprise is a girl name Hinata who has highest reputation with him. He scratches his head in confusion how the quietest girl in the class wasn't neutral towards him or hated him. Heck! She is the only one with 'Exalted' reputation towards him. Maybe, just maybe, he can ask her to become his friend like he always wanted.

His thought was cut short seeing other students coming inside (fangirls including Sakura and Ino asking Sasuke out). At first he wants to brag everyone how much stronger he gotten, but a rational voice inside his head told him to keep this to himself not wanting to bring any unwanted attention from others.

'Should I tell them?' He thought until he shook his head 'No, if they found out my 'Gamer' ability everyone will ask me a lot of questions. I will only tell this to someone trustworthy and I can't tell this to Jiji yet since his always busy with work and I need to ask him about the Uzumaki Clan. Pfft, I bet he's reading that orange book during his break.' Not surprised finding his grandfather-figure is actually a pervert. Naruto discovered this few years ago when he peek inside Hokage's office and saw Jiji giggle like a schoolgirl with a blush on his face. One day he found the same book inside a trash and being a curious child he read it. After reading few pages, he concluded the book was just filled with smut with little plot making it boring for him.

The only thing he doesn't realize is that Hinata has huge crush on him. Which he will discover that way later in the future.

"Observe" He whispers wanting to see his classmates' stats and information.

Seeing most of his classmates he wasn't impressed seeing them between LV 3-4 making him raise his eyebrows in surprise not expecting them to be that low level. Hell! Konohamaru is LV 2, but he suspected that Ebisu helped his progress.

He now realized how much 'Gamer' ability has greatly helped him. If he didn't received this ability he would have never progressed this far.

'Thank Kami for that! I might not have learned new skills or met nice people' He thought happily.

After using it on civilian students his 'observe' skill increased to LV 3 making him mentally smile seeing the progress. Now he uses it on clan members and Sakura.

 **Chōji Akimichi**

 **Title: Academy Student (+15% EXP to LV 10)**

 **LV 5**

 **Description: Chōji is the heir to the Akimichi clan and best friend with Shikamaru Nara. He is very kind, polite, and caring person, but he lacks self-confidence and constantly consumes unhealthy food. (Require Observe LV 4 to unlock more)**

'He's LV 5? It's not surprising how much he avoids physical exercise and always focus on his food' Naruto thought raising one of his eyebrows in surprise. He thought Chōji was between LV 7 or 8, but he never saw him train seriously. Next he inspected Shikamaru.

 **Shikamaru Nara**

 **Title: Academy Student (+15% EXP to LV 10)**

 **LV 4**

 **Description: Shikamaru is the heir to the Nara clan and best friend with Chōji Akimichi. He has typical Nara characteristic for being lazy and intelligent. He spends majority of his time sleeping, watching cloud or playing games of shōgi and Go. (Require Observe LV 4 to unlock more)**

'Wow...really…I have to admit Shikamaru is smart, but his laziness is holding him back' He sighs in disappointment seeing a clan heir...this weak! Seriously born from ninja clan they should take their training seriously. Whatever it's their life anyway.

 **Shino Aburame**

 **Title: Academy Student (+15% EXP to LV 10)**

 **LV 7**

 **Description: Shino is the heir to the Aburame clan, where he spends majority of his time observing and collect insects. He is calm, collected, quiet and solitary person making it hard for others to acknowledge his presence. (Require Observe LV 4 to unlock more)**

'Shino...who is that? Hmm...LV 7 I need to watch out for him.' He mentally said and curious never noticing Shino's presence until now.

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Title: Academy Student (+15% EXP to LV 10)**

 **LV 7**

 **Description: Kiba is the heir to the Inuzuka clan and best friends with Akamaru, his canine companion. He is short-tempered, impulsive, egotistic, and makes mistakes when he rush to fight. (Require Observe LV 4 to unlock more)**

'The mutt is same LV as Shino. He might be reckless, but he can fight well.' He thought knowing Inuzuka relies on their canine partner including their speed and power.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Title: Academy Student (+15% EXP to LV 10)**

 **LV 8**

 **Description: Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha clan and only survivor from the Uchiha massacre. After the massacre of his clan, his personality changed drastically. He throws himself into his training, closes himself from others, become a lone wolf, and to achieve revenge. (Require Observe LV 4 to unlock more)**

'Huh, I did hear about the massacre and what caused this massacre to start?' He mentally question.

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Title: Academy Student (+15% EXP to LV 10)**

 **LV 5**

 **Description: Ino is the heiress of the Yamanaka clan and best friend/rival with Sakura Haruno. She is cheerful, gossiper, pushy, and takes pride in her appearance. (Require Observe LV 4 to unlock more)**

'LV 5 from the heiress of a ninja clan?! Sigh…you know what I don't care; I don't tell them how to live their life. Still better watch out for her gossip if she ever finds out my 'Gamer' ability' He thought.

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Title: Academy Student (+15% EXP to LV 10)**

 **LV 4**

 **Description: Sakura Haruno is born from a civilian family and best friend/rival with Ino Yamanaka. She is very smart and talented academy student due to her photographic memory and dedication. However her physical condition is below average and she possesses a short temper. (Require Observe LV 4 to unlock more)**

'Well that's about it from her and not surprising she is LV 4' Naruto thought and quirk his eyes reading on Sakura's 'inner personality' but decide to ignore it for now.

Finally he looks at Hinata which she caught his stare making her gaze to the floor, blushing up the storm, and touch both of her index fingers together.

 **Hinata Hyūga**

 **Title: Academy Student (+15% EXP to LV 10)**

 **LV 6**

 **Description: Hinata is the heiress to the Hyūga clan. She is a very kind, polite, and intelligent young girl, but because of her shyness and kindness her father, clan elders, and several other clan members see her as lost cause. (Require Observe LV 4 to unlock more)**

'At least she is a nice girl who never made fun of me. Still what's up with her father and clan elders seeing her as lost cause?' He question and frustrated how her clan see her as failure.

After looking through all of his classmates, he sees Iruka-sensei and Mizuki going inside the classroom and used 'Observe' on them.

 **Iruka Umino**

 **Title: Chūnin**

 **LV 20**

 **Description: Iruka is an academy teacher who takes his teaching seriously. He lost his parents during the Nine Tails' Attack 11 years ago. He once blamed Naruto for their death, but after years of close observation he finally accepts Naruto as normal child. (Require Observe LV 4 to unlock more)**

'What does he mean he blamed me for his parents' death?' Naruto thought in confusion. Seeing nothing else he focused on Mizuki-teme. 'Now what are you hiding?'

 **Mizuki**

 **Title: Chūnin**

 **LV 21**

 **Description: Mizuki is an academy instructor working with Iruka who happens to be his childhood friend. Many sees him as a very polite and kind-hearted man, but in reality he doesn't care for anything or anyone beyond his own rise in power. He hates Iruka and Naruto the most and he will do everything to make them suffer. (Require Observe LV 4 to unlock more)**

'I need to become stronger before he tries to kill me or Iruka-sensei one day.' He thought wanting to protect his precious people. He can try to inform this to Jiji or Iruka-sensei, but without any solid evidence he can't do anything.

After everyone quieted down when Iruka told them to shut up he decides to remind his student.

"Alright everyone, this will be your final year at the academy. I hope all of you to try your best to pass and become ninja." Iruka announce with pride in his voice and quickly glancing at Naruto surprise to see changes in his clothing and calm attitude.

'Odd, by now he should be bragging everyone about his goal and passing the academy' Iruka thought and focus back to his students.

"Alright for today we are going to do practice shuriken/kunai throw" He announce making some students smirk and looks at Naruto believing he will screw up like always.

Naruto twitch his right eyes in annoyance seeing them giving that look 'B***! I will show them how much I improved'

On that day, Naruto will show them how much he improved.

* * *

 **I am going to work on Whirlpool Black Rabbit (Remake) story but I need Beta Reader ASAP!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally here is the update for this story. Sorry it took a while for me to update this story since I was busy with lots of stuff.**

 **I have to thank** **Leoni Liponscovi and SeerKing** **for being awesome Beta-Readers and I'm always happy to have more helper (I use google doc)**

 **Leave a review and I know there might be some grammar errors or missing information.**

 **If you don't like this story please don't read it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Big Surprise!**

 **Academy Training Ground**

As everyone went to the academy training ground, Naruto could literally feel the gazes from some of his classmates. They just noticed his new clothing or downright look down on him expecting him to fail like last time.

'Why the hell are they only focusing on me?' Naruto thought in irritation.

'Naruto-kun changed his clothing and grew taller' Hinata thought shyly poking her index fingers together and with a slight blush on her face.

Many do not realize Naruto's sudden changes because many people just ignore him, but in Hinata's case, she will notice any changes to Naruto.

When Iruka and Mizuki halt everyone at the throwing range, Iruka decides to test everyone's kunai/shuriken throwing progress to see if they practiced during their small break.

"Alright everyone line up!" Iruka shouts to his students, but majority of them ignored his order much to his frustration.

'Why those little…!' Iruka thought fuming developing tick mark on his head until he sees Naruto, Hinata, and Shino form a line in front of him resulting him smiling at them. 'At least those kids are respectful.'

Iruka then used his Demon Head Jutsu, causing his head to become bigger and yell at his students to shut up and form a line. In seconds, everyone got in line.

"Each student will be given ten Shuriken or Kunai for you to throw at the practice targets. For students who own their own projectile you may use it. We are going to review the basic shuriken/kunai throw. The maximum range here is 50 feet. Do your best while Mizuki and I will keep track of your scores" Iruka explains, after he deflated his head, "Now first I want Chōji Akimichi to step forward."

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Do your best to reach the Top 3 in the Shuriken/Kunai practice throw.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: (First Place) +500 EXP & Jutsu Scroll, (Second Place) +300 EXP & 5 Explosive Tags, (Third Place) +100 EX**

 **Quest Failure: +50 EXP & -100 Reputation with Iruka**

'Finally a jutsu for me to learn. I need to reach first place' Naruto thought with fire in his eyes fully motivated to finish first.

As majority of students finished their turn it was Sasuke's turn to throw.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted, taking out his shuriken and quickly throwing it, believing he will get a perfect score.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!" Fangirls squeals.

Naruto was too busy looking through his 'Gamer' ability while everyone didn't paid much attention to Naruto except Hinata who quirked her eyebrow in curiosity seeing this.

Iruka takes a closer look at the targets, he calculated the scores and wrote it down on his paper.

"Next Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka announce making majority of students to scoff or laugh at him expecting him to mess it up like always.

Mizuki step forward with a smile on his face, but Naruto can see that his smile is fake.

"Here you go, Naruto" Mizuki said trying to give him the shuriken which happened to be blunt.

"No thanks Mizuki-sensei, I brought my own" Naruto said showing his set of shuriken. It was obvious that Naruto doesn't trust Mizuki-teme for the sabotage done to him.

Mizuki frowns, but quickly replace it with a fake smile on his face. "Alright now do your best" he said in false encouragement assuming the demon brat will screw it up like always.

"Dobe" Sasuke comments with smirk on his face getting ready to enjoy the usual scene.

Naruto calmly walk to the front where he quickly spots 10 targets throughout the range.

'Ok, I see ten targets where 5 are in open areas, 4 hidden behind the bushes, and last one way in the back. Compare to moving slimes, this will be piece of cake!' He thought shifting to his throwing stance how Ebisu corrected him.

Some people like Iruka, Mizuki, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru quickly noticed Naruto's change of throwing stance.

Not wanting to screw it up, Naruto threw his shuriken one at a time trying his best to hit the targets dead center. When he got to his last target, he narrowed his eyes, took a deep breath, gripped his shuriken, and threw it with precision hitting the target.

The training ground was filled with silence as everyone tried to process that a dead last had managed to hit all ten targets without missing one.

Iruka widen his eyes seeing his knucklehead student doing well. Hell! He expect him to hit at least one target, but this is way better than he expected.

'You improved Naruto.' Iruka smiles at his student.

As for Mizuki, he grounded his teeth in anger, finding that his plan to make the demon weak is failing.

'HOW!? I made sure I sabotaged his throwing stance. Still, I have plenty of time to make him weaker for my plan to start.' Mizuki thought calming down.

For rest of his classmates many wanted to deny what they are saw while a few were kind of surprised.

'Troublesome blonde.' Shikamaru sighed looking at the clouds.

'Munch..Munch..this new flavor is pretty good' Choji continued to munch on his chips.

'Ha! So what he hit all the targets. He is still a dobe' Kiba thought.

Sakura huffed in annoyance crossing her arms together 'Great after this the baka will ask me for date.'

'Huh? This is new' Ino thought in surprise not expecting the dead last to hit all targets.

'...' Shino silently observes.

'Naruto-kun' Hinata thought with a blush on her face.

'Tch, he just got lucky' Sasuke brooded crossing his arms and looks away.

"Ok, I am going to calculate the scores. So wait for few minutes" Iruka informs his students calculating the scores.

A Few minutes later Iruka went front of his students who all have anxious look on their faces. He first starts of telling civilian students their scores are between 40%-60%. Surprisingly Iruka didn't announce Naruto's score. After that he announce the scores which everybody was waiting for.

"For 9th place Shikamaru received 70%" Iruka said suspecting Shikamaru to receive passing score to avoid his mother's wrath.

"For 8th place Sakura received 72%" He said getting Sakura to have embarrassed look on her face and Ino to smirk at her friend/rival.

"For 7th place Ino received 73%" Iruka announced and glared at both Sakura and Ino not to start their usual squabble. His glare made them shut their mouth making them huff away.

"For 6th place Choji received 75%" He said while Choji continued eating his chips without care.

"5th place goes to Kiba with 76%" This made Kiba to growl in displeasure not liking the 5th position.

"4th place goes to Shino with 80%" Shino nod his head accepting the score.

"3rd place goes to Hinata with 85%" Hinata put her head inside her jacket too embarrassed receiving attention especially Naruto.

While Iruka was announcing the scores many people just noticed that Naruto's name wasn't called and this made some people like Sasuke and Mizuki to have frown on their faces not liking where this was going.

"For 2nd place Sasuke received 90%" Iruka announce making everyone to gasp (Naruto to smile happily) hearing the unexpected result.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke fangirls shout in disbelief not liking their beloved Sasuke to be placed in second place especially losing to deadlast. So they screamed out their excuse.

"Iruka-sensei! Naruto-baka must have cheated!"

"Sasuke-kun deserve to be in first place not that baka!"

"SHUT UP!" Iruka shout in annoyance making them quiet "Naruto didn't cheat and if he did I would have spotted it!"

"For 1st place Naruto Uzumaki received 96%" Iruka finished his announcement making the Sasuke fangirls remain silent, but give Naruto their best glares.

Sasuke clenched his fists in frustration finding that a deadlast beat an elite like him. He believed someone like Naruto would always end up as a dobe nothing more and nothing less, but today he witnessed a dobe beat him and that really stung his Uchiha pride.

'Impossible! Just last week he could barely hit a single target and now he just improved in a short amount of time' Sasuke sneers at Naruto 'I will find your secret dobe'

 **[Quest Complete!]**

 **Do your best to reach the Top 3 in the Shuriken/Kunai practice throw.**

 **Objective Reward: (First Place) +500 EXP & Jutsu Scroll.**

 **Your DEX has gone up by 1.**

 **[Intermediate Shurikenjutsu Throw] has levelled up! LV1-LV2.**

 **[Do you want reward items to be automatically placed inside your inventory slot?]**

 **[Y/N]**

'Why not' Naruto thought pressing the 'Y' button not wanting anyone to witness an item appearing out of thin air.

He walked back to his classmates, subconsciously walking past Sakura

Sakura saw Naruto walking towards her. She rolled her eyes, about to reject his 'date' again. Surprisingly he walked past her without giving her a glance. She blinked rapidly a couple times from sheer shock. Shaking her head she focused back to her Sasuke-kun completely ignoring a small conflicted feeling within herself.

"Alright everyone let's go inside" Iruka said.

Couple of hours, Iruka gave out his usual lectures making many students doze off or do something else, but Naruto used this opportunity to listen to everything from Iruka's lecture even though he had hard time not falling asleep.

Also Naruto used his map window as he selected certain people to keep his eyes on such as Mizuki and Sasuke. The reason he chose Mizuki is pretty obvious: so he will know where he is. For Sasuke...he didn't like how the teme glared at him after he got first place and he had a gut feeling the teme would try to snoop his 'Gamer' ability

When the class was over, Naruto decide to go back to Training Ground 15 to train.

'Now time to train, I better check the jutsu scroll I earned earlier' Naruto thought with smile on his face where he decided to open up his map window to see if he was being followed the people he selected earlier. Sure enough he sees Sasuke's icon face following him from behind 50 yards away.

''That son of a bitch, is actually following me. I better lose him." Naruto mumbles.

Quickly he made his way to the alley where he made multiple turns to lose Sasuke. Looking at the map again he sees Sasuke further away meaning teme lost him.

'I better get there soon before he finds me' Naruto remind himself picking up the pace 'Time is important if I want to become stronger.'

 **Training Ground 15**

When he gets there he is surprised to see Ebisu practicing his taijutsu.

"Hey Ebisu-sensei" Naruto waves to Ebisu with happy smile on his face.

Hearing his name, Ebisu turns around and sees Naruto waving at him with a smile.

"Nice to see you again Uzumaki-san" Ebisu greets him "You came here for training?"

"That's right! Hey Ebisu-sensei may I spar against you since I want to improve my 'Academy Taijutsu Style'?" Naruto asks, not having anyone his age to have friendly spar with.

"Sure, I don't mind" Ebisu said without problem making Naruto to jump and cheer happily. Somehow seeing Naruto's cheerfulness increased his morale.

Both combatants begin a good distance away from each other and get in their taijutsu stance. Naruto decides to take action first as he sprints to Ebisu, throwing a punch at his stomach. Seeing this he blocks Naruto's punch and Ebisu quickly counters it by throwing his own punch directly at Naruto's face.

Naruto quickly jumps back barely avoiding Ebisu's punch. Naruto tries a low kick to trip Ebisu, however the Tokubetsu Jonin jumps up in the air and kicks Naruto in his face making him fall to the ground.

Trying his best to ignore the pain, he gets up and wipes the blood from his mouth.

 **-10 HP**

 **[Physical Endurance] has levelled up! LV2 - LV3**

'Hmmm...am I imagining things or is his movement slower than the last spar we had?' Ebisu thought and shook away his thoughts focusing on Naruto

"You still want to continue?" Ebisu said

"Hell yea! I'm just getting started dattebayo!" Naruto yells charging at Ebisu again.

 **3 Hours Later**

3 hours later, Naruto is laying on the ground completely exhausted after sparring with Ebisu for 3 hours straight. After that sparring Naruto increased his 'Basic Academy Taijutsu' to LV8, 'Physical Endurance' to LV5, 2 points on STR, STA, & DEX.

Overall, this training really paid off .

'Still I need to train harder' Naruto sigh 'Well I need to hit the dungeon later on'

While Naruto was mentally thinking, Ebisu wasn't in a really great shape as he was laying on the ground breathing heavily with some bruises around his body.

'I-I may have underestimated Uzumaki-san's stamina and determination to never give up.' Ebisu thought catching his breath.

He did heard rumors how Uzumaki-san can outrun Chunin, Jonin and few ANBU rank ninjas on one of his pranks When he first heard this rumor he thought they were just exaggerated, but after experiencing it he accept that rumor to be true.

'I can't believe a Tokubetsu Jonin like me lost to an academy student on stamina.' Ebisu thought in disbelief 'If other hears about this I will become the laughing stock!...Still in the beginning I had upper hand as I beat him by using academy taijutsu and he lacks fighting experience, but when I become exhausted he continued his assault without resting. I can tell that if he continues his training and gain more experience he will be force to be reckon with.'

Ebisu slowly gets up from the ground seeing it was getting late "Well I have to leave right now and it was fun to spar against you Uzumaki-san. Next time I will take you seriously on our next taijutsu spar. So keep up with your training" Ebisu said leaving the training ground trying his best to ignore the pain throughout his body.

Laying on the ground Naruto lazily wave at Ebisu hearing him leaving.

After few minutes of resting, Naruto got up from the ground, but slightly hurt from his beating.

"I should go home first. It's going to bad for me to go to dungeon with the condition I am at" Naruto mumble to himself seeing it was getting dark too. So he gets up and quickly made his way back to his home.

 **Next Day**

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & CP are fully restored.**

Naruto wakes up as he closed the message box without complaining. Seeing he has 3 hours before the academy starts. After he cleaned himself he made his way to Ramen Ichiraku for his healthy breakfast.

'Now I think about it I should ask Teuchi-jiisan and Ayame-nee-chan if they can teach me how to cook' Naruto thought walking past the same old glares from the villagers.

 **[Detect Killing Intent] has levelled up! LV2 - LV3**

'At least their stupid glare is helping me' Naruto snort ignoring the villagers' glares and whispers.

Arriving at his destination, he walks inside the ramen stand to see Teuchi and Ayame preparing the foods.

Seeing Naruto to arrive first, Ayame give him a smile and told him to wait for couple of minutes before she can order his meal.

As Naruto sat down waiting for his order he widen his eyes totally forgetting to learn a jutsu he received from yesterday. So he decides to go to bathroom to avoid prying eyes.

Locking the bathroom door, he open up his inventory and tap on a jutsu scroll causing it to appear in front of him.

'Now to learn it' Naruto thought hiding his excitement.

Holding the scroll a small window appear in front of him.

 **[You have received "Wind Release: Gale Palm"]**

 **Would you like to learn this?**

 **[Y/N]**

'What is this technique?' Naruto thought he wants to know what this technique is before he accepts it blindly.

So he used his Gamer Search to know more about this technique "Search Wind Release: Gale Palm."

 **[Wind Release: Gale Palm is a simple wind technique that allows user to clap hands together to make wind compressed and transformed into powerful gale. This technique can be used to knock over human. This technique can also increase speed and power on projectile weapons.]**

 **[Requirement: Wind Release LV1]**

With the help from Ebisu's textbook he knows the theories behind basic 'Nature Transformation' and many more.

"Nice, but do I have a wind release?" Naruto said until he shrug his shoulder giving it a shot "I will just go with it if I have that nature type. If not then I will go to Senji-san's shop to find out what my nature type is" he clicks the 'Y' button making the scroll to disintegrate into million pieces and went inside him.

 **[Wind Release: Gale Palm] (Active) [LV1, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **A simple wind technique that allows user to clap hands together to make wind compressed and transformed into powerful gale. This technique can be used to knock over human. This technique can also increase speed and power on projectile weapons.**

 **-Damage 20-50 HP.**

 **-Range: 50 ft.**

 **-Cost 100 CP per use.**

He can remember how to use this technique including the proper hand seals and theory! By learning it fully, he will not have to worry about the consequence using the technique as he learned that ninjas who doesn't fully understand their own techniques can lead them to severe chakra exhaustion or backfire on them.

'Heh, I guess I do have Wind Release' Naruto thought.

Closing the window he made his way back to the counter seeing Ayame waiting for him.

"Hey Ayame-nee-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily like always.

"Hi Naruto-kun you came here early. So what would you like to order today?" Ayame greets her sunshine with warm smile on her face.

Looking at the menu, he decides to order something new " May I have one large pork fried rice, six deep fried pork gyoza, and one bowl of salad." He said.

"Wow, Naruto-kun salad must be your new favorite food seeing you keep ordering one" Ayame said.

"If it's made by you of course I will eat it all!" Naruto said making Ayame's cheeks turn pink hearing what he said.

 **Gained +100 Reputation with Ayame**.

'Oh I gained reputation with Ayame-nee-chan' Naruto thought and sees Ayame quickly went back to the kitchen.

When the food arrived he quickly devoured not to waste time before his academy start and learn basic cooking from Ayame or Teuchi.

"Hey Ayame-nee-chan" Naruto said getting Ayame's attention.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Ayame said holding empty dishes.

"Can you teach me basic cooking?" Naruto said "Pretty please nee-chan" adding his famous puppy eyes.

Ayame couldn't resist to say 'no' from his small request and besides he wasn't asking her family secret recipes...Unless he joins her family making her blush.

"No problem Naruto-kun. I will teach you basic meals and give you basic recipes, before your academy start" Ayame replies with a smile on her face.

Couple of minutes later, both Naruto and Ayame are at the kitchen wearing kitchen attire since there aren't many customers this early in the morning and Teuchi did not had any problem for his daughter to teach his favorite customer.

"To save time, I will teach you how to prepare a rice, fried eggs, toast, and a salad. After that I will give you a copy of basic cooking book." Ayame said making Naruto cheer happily.

An hour later Naruto learned basic cooking earning him a new skill.

 **[Basic Cooking] (Passive) [LV1, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **A technique to make basic meals that can enhances the taste of meals. Increases speed of recovery of CP when served. Increase HP when served.**

 **-Ability to make basic meal.**

Naruto thanked Ayame and went his way to Academy not wanting to anger Iruka-sensei.

 **Academy Classroom**

Arriving inside the classroom, Naruto sees few students inside indicating he arrived earlier than he expected. As he made his way where he normally sat, which happens to be next to Sakura, he decided to sit somewhere else knowing Sakura doesn't like his presence.

'Where do I sit?' He thought until he sees a dark blue haired girl sitting back of the class alone in the aisle.

'Wait, isn't that Hinata? Her reputation with me is exalted so I think it's best to be friend with her' He thought in hope making a real friend.

Walking back to the class, he see Hinata's face becoming redder every step towards her.

"Umm...Hinata right?" Naruto said slightly nervous talking to another girl.

Hinata nod her head rapidly with crimson look on her face and he swore she will explode any second.

"Y-Y-Yes" Hinata squeaks quietly.

"Umm, may I sit next to you?" Naruto asked barely hearing what she said.

Quickly Hinata nod her head with steam coming out from her head and her eyes swirling . Next she smacked her head on her desk and fainted right on that spot with smile on her face.

Naruto had confused look on his face. Seeing her nod in approval he shrug his shoulders and sat next to Hinata while he browse through the Menu Window and Gamer search to pass time.

When everyone arrived, many were surprised to see Naruto sitting next to the quietest girl in the class. This made Sakura smile happily seeing deadlast not sitting next to her and best of all he didn't talk to her. However she later found that she became quite bored without Naruto pestering her and Sasuke-kun was ignoring her. She shook that thought away and continued to ask Sasuke for date.

Iruka was glad Naruto stop his usual pranks. Still he wonders if failing two times finally motivated him to take his studies and training seriously like a proper student.

 **Hours Later**

"Finally I thought the class will never end" Naruto mumble to himself leaving the academy. He wasn't in a best mood when he discovered how majority of students view him.

Couple of hours ago he sees some students to glance at him every few hours. They expect him to pull his usual shits like pulling pranks, make stupid comments, ask Sakura for a date, pick a fight with Sasuke or Kiba, or screw up answering Iruka's questions.

They thought he was some kind of entertainment for them and this make his eyes twitch continuously.

Taking a deep breath he control his frustration and made his way to Senji Shop. He is actually interested learning Fūinjutsu since he is from a Uzumaki clan who excel with that technique. It would be stupid for him not to take advantage of that positive perk.

Seeing the map, he rolled his eyes seeing teme following him again. So he made his way to the alley where he made multiple turns to confuse him and few minutes later he gave teme the slip.

'It won't be long until he catches up to me' Naruto thought seeing he arrived at Senji's shop.

 **Senji Shinobi Shop**

Going inside the shop, he sees Senji sitting on his chair reading the magazine.

Senji looks at the front door hearing the sound of someone going inside his store and sure enough he sees the same kid who came to his store few days ago.

"Hey Naruto, so what are you looking for today?" Senji said putting the magazine away.

"Do you sell any Fūinjutsu scrolls and materials?" Naruto asked.

Hearing this Senji put his hand under his chin trying to remember if he has those in stock.

"Fūinjutsu...Fūinjutsu...Ah ha!" He snap his fingers finally remembering it.

Standing up he went back of the store leaving Naruto behind. Naruto can hear multiple locks opening and small coughs from Senji indicating the place must be filled with dust.

Few minutes later, Senji came back with a small scroll on his hand.

"The rest of the Fūinjutsu scrolls I have are too advanced for you, but I do have the copy of the Basic Fūinjutsu for you to learn." Senji said "Still it's very rare for an academy student to have interest on Fūinjutsu"

"How much is it Senji-san?" Naruto said eager to buy and learn it.

"Hmm...Fūinjutsu scroll is difficult to learn and it's quite expensive...I will say 10,000 Ryō." Senji said making Naruto's jaw to drop in disbelief how expensive a basic scroll cost.

'That's almost all of my money and I only have 12,600!' Naruto thought wanting to cry.

Thinking back about it he can always make more money at the dungeon so it's small sacrifice to pay.

"Fine here is the money and may I purchase a chakra laced ink bottle, 50 blank sheet of paper, and chakra paper." Naruto added.

"Damn kid you sure know what to buy" Senji comments. It was not normal for an academy student to know all of these materials. Still he is making profit as long the blond kid got money with him.

"Those will cost you 2,600 Ryō" Sanji said and Naruto had no choice as he spend all of his money.

Taking his purchased items and putting them inside his inventory, Naruto made his way back to his apartment without being spotted.

 **Naruto's Room**

When he got home, he opened his inventory item and took out 'Basic Fūinjutsu Scroll' wanting to learn it and sure enough a window pops out in front of him.

 **[You have received "Basic Fūinjutsu Scroll"]**

 **Would you like to learn this?**

 **[Y/N]**

'No duh' Naruto thought pressing the 'Y' button, but something unexpected happened.

 **[Requisite Skill not Met!]**

 **[You cannot learn this skill at the moment before you satisfy requisite skill levels.]**

 **[Requirement: Basic Calligraphy LV10 and INT 35]**

"...Aw man!" Naruto complained "I knew it was too easy to learn Fūinjutsu! I have to get my INT by 35 and where do I learn calligraphy?" He put the scroll back inside his inventory.

"Ok what about my nature type?" He took out a chakra paper and channeled his chakra on to it causing his paper to split in half and burst into flame turning it into ashes.

"I'll be damned not only do I have Wind Release, I also have Fire Release. That means I have two nature affinities" He mutters in awe. He knows that many ninjas start of with one affinity and starting with multiple affinities is quite rare. If they want to gain different nature affinity it takes years of training in order to achieve it.

'So my wind is primary and fire is secondary' He mused.

Suddenly a window appears again.

 **You discovered your nature affinities!**

 **[Basic Wind Release] (Active/Passive) [LV1, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **A rarity among the other affinities that allows user to perform techniques making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly mid ranged offensive techniques that can combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting, concussive, and slashing damage. It can also be channelled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range.**

 **-Increase the power, speed, and range of wind based techniques by 10%**

 **-Increase cutting, concussive, and slashing power by 10%**

 **-Increase EXP gain when learning and using Wind techniques by 10%**

 **-Decrease** chakra **used for Wind techniques by 5%**

 **[Basic Fire Release] (Active/Passive) [LV1, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **One of basic affinities that allows user to perform techniques making chakra as hot and wide as possible. Fire Release is mainly mid to long ranged offensive techniques that can combine combustive, and explosive damage.**

 **-Increase the power, speed, and range of fire based techniques by 10%**

 **-Increase combustive, and explosive power by 10%**

 **-Increase EXP gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 10%**

 **-Decrease chakra used for Fire techniques by 5%**

"This is awesome!" Naruto shout in awe seeing the effect on his affinities.

"Now the question is how do I train my affinities? I don't think Ebisu's textbook explained that part. Well I can go to library to investigate or, ask Iruka-sensei, Ebisu-sensei or Jiji for more information" Naruto said to himself as he shrug his shoulder.

"I will focus on that later, but first I need to hit the dungeon" He said cracking his knuckles.

To prepare for floor 2 he ate couple of instant ramens he had inside his home and made a note to purchase some ingredients. After that he checked his equipment and stats making sure nothing was missing. Seeing nothing was missing he went back to the dungeon to start his training at floor 2.

 **End of Chapter 5**

* * *

 **The reason why the clan heir and heiress are low level is that they are academy student who are not seriously trained or mentally prepared. I MEAN COME ON! The academy students don't know basic chakra control exercise like tree walking and they don't research other fields to improve them (they are still kids). In this story, I'm making Naruto to have that advantage where he gathers information and slowly improve himself to make him stronger.**

 **Also in my opinion academy students including heir and heiress are not mentally and physically prepared. For example,** **S** **hikamaru is smart, but his lack of motivation and laziness will not make him stronger. Choji just eat...a lot who gets easily angry when someone call him fat. Sasuke doesn't want to socialize with others decreasing teamwork, has big ego, and if he hears someone said 'Itachi' he just lose his emotion and just blindly do Banzai charge like a complete idiot. Kiba is cocky who will blindly charge at his enemy like Sasuke without knowing the consequence. Hinata is too nice, Shino is alright, but he only relies on his insect and if his insects are killed he lose both offense and defense. Ino and Sakura are just fan girls.**

 **The reason why Sasuke lost to Naruto on kunai/shuriken throw was that he was too arrogant believing he will win. So his carelessness made him lose. In addition, Naruto outrun Chunin, Jonin, and maybew few ANBU rank ninjas so it's quite easy for him to lose Sasuke.**

 **Naruto will have Wind and Fire as his affinities. (I have a reason for that)**

 **To be honest Gamer's ability can be really helpful as character can improve themselves short amount of time.**

 **Also I WILL NOT have Naruto to sign Toad Summoning Contract. Naruto will find different summoning contract** **later on** **(which I already did, trust me it will be awesome!) I want this story to be different.**

 **Next story will be Whirlpool Black Rabbit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally here is the update for this story. I know there might be grammar errors or missing information.**

 **I have to thank JD98 for being Beta-Reader and SeerKing giving me permission to borrow some information from his Gamer story.**

 **I noticed many readers really enjoy reading my Gamer story and I really like your positive reviews.**

 **I do not own Naruto including other anime, manga, games, and other sources.**

 **If you don't like to read this story please don't read it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Floor 2, Hinata, & Cooking**

 **Dungeon-Floor 2**

After going further down the stairs from the first boss he defeated a few days ago. He saw that the floor is still the same except this floor has a second floor.

"I think the deeper I go the cave will be a lot bigger. That means there will be more monsters and ambush." Naruto said to himself "First I need to see what kind of monsters this floor has."

Using his stealth he quietly walks around looking for a monster to hunt. It didn't take him very long as he saw a particular odd, green creature that looks human. The height of this creature is 3ft 3in tall with a long sharp nose, chin, and ears. It has red eyes and wears an old cloth around its waist, no upper clothing, and wields a wooden club in its hand.

"Observe" he whispers, wanting to know what that thing is before he kills it.

 **Green Goblin**

 **LV 4**

 **HP: 100**

 **Description: One of the subspecies from Goblin race. They are considered to be weak, stupid and cowardly type; however they attack their enemy in large numbers. These creatures don't have any special weapons, armors, and abilities.**

'Ok, that's plenty of information of what that creature is. I should sneak attack' He thought, using his stealth triggering his **'Dark Sight'** move.

Hiding in the shadow, Naruto made his way closer to Green Goblin without alerting his presence and quickly he threw multiple shuriken at the creature inflicting -150 critical damage killing it.

Seeing it dead and dissolve away. Naruto picks up 20 Ryō from the ground.

"Time to hunt" He grins, going further in the cave.

 **Few Hours Later**

Naruto kicked a Green Goblin in the face knocking it down. Quickly, he grabbed a stone club from the ground and slammed it hard into its face, killing it. Looking ahead he saw three more of them running towards him, giving out their battle cry. He threw handful of his shuriken and clapped his hands together, throwing a powerful gale increasing the speed and power of his shurikens, killing all three of them in success.

Seeing them dead, he looks around and seeing no enemy nearby made him relax. He then picks up his money.

"Phew! Killed 30 of them. I earned little bit of money during that hunt and best of all my skill improved rapidly!" Naruto said happily.

Opening up his inventory, he sees he earned 600 Ryō which is not much. Hey he can earn his money and train at the same time. In addition both **STA** and **DEX** increased by 3 points thanks to the **'Leg Weights'** he still wears quickly increasing those stats. He also leveled up to **LV 7** as he spends his **AP** (Attribute Point) on 3 **WIS** and 2 **STR**. His **'Loud'** quirk was removed making him jump for joy that one of the negative quirks was gone.

Many of his skills leveled up, increasing his **'Kawarimi no Jutsu'** to LV9, **'Intermediate Shurikenjutsu Throw'** to LV6, **'Dark Sight'** to LV6, **'Trapping'** to LV9, **'Physical Endurance'** to LV6, **'Detect Killing Intent'** to LV3  & **'Wind Release: Gale Palm'** to LV2.

Lastly reaching his **'Basic Academy Taijutsu Style'** to LV10 the skill upgraded into a new skill called **'Intermediate Academy Taijutsu Style'**

 **[Intermediate Academy Taijutsu Style] (Active/Passive) [LV 1, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **The intermediate taijutsu style used by all academy students that allows the user to perform intermediate close combat. This skill allows you to perform intermediate offensive and defensive moves.**

 **-Passively increases STR by 22%**

 **-Passively increases STA by 22%**

 **-Passively increases DEX by 22%**

Yea...his class as 'The Gamer' is a complete cheat because the amount of progress he made is impossible for normal or prodigy to make that far in such small amount of time. Hey he still trains hard.

'I should talk to Senji-san for a better weapon or refill my shuriken set. However I need to earn more money.' He thought, seeing all of his shuriken dull or broken and losing their durability. Putting those away, he decided to get out of here, seeing as he had enough for today.

 **Naruto's Room**

Coming back, he saw it was close to 10:00pm meaning he has time to sleep. When he was about to hit the bed he hears the sound of his only neighbor talking to herself.

'Oh, I didn't notice my neighbor coming back so soon? ' He thought, sure he never talked to his only neighbor in this run-down apartment, but he avoided socializing with his neighbor as he doesn't trust strangers.

"Hic...Damn bastards letting me do all the job and take the credit...Hic...just because I was apprentice with that snake bastard...Hic...doesn't mean I am like him" His neighbor grumbles in both annoyance and anger. "So what...Hic...FUCK them! I only need my dango, sake, Kurenai and Yūgao! That's all I need!" Naruto hears the sound of a loud thud outside. Being curious he opens his door and sees a purple-haired woman wearing a mesh body suit with a tan overcoat over it barely covering her body sleeping outside of her front door. Suddenly a blue box appears in front of him.

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Be a nice Samaritan by taking this drunken woman back to her home.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: +200 EXP, +500 Ryō & +200 Reputation with Anko.**

 **Quest Failure: +50 EXP & -500 Reputation with Anko**

'Of course' Naruto pinch his nose smelling the stench of sake from her 'Yup, same as usual' He sighed. This wasn't the first time he had seen this, where she fell asleep outside of her front door. He couldn't leave her outside and being a nice kid he decided to help her like always.

Silently he approached her and put his hand on her coat pocket looking for her apartment key. Finding it, he opened the front door and hoisted her up by placing her arm around his neck

'Huh, did she lose weight? Usually I will have difficult time picking her up" Naruto thought until he remembers how easy he carry her 'Of course my STR is 18. That's why I can pick her up easier'

Dragging her sleeping body into the living room, Naruto gently place her in the couch not wanting to wake her up.

 **[Quest Complete!]**

 **Be a nice Samaritan by taking this drunken woman back to her home.**

 **Objective Reward: +200 EXP, +500 Ryō & +200 Reputation with Anko.**

'So her name is Anko...her name is derived on Red Bean Paste? Whatever my name is based on fish cake. Besides I got enough money to purchase a basic weapon' He shrugged his shoulders. Seeing his task done he locked his neighbor's front door and left. After he left, Anko open her eyes that she was awake this whole time.

"That kid always helps me…like I needed his help" Anko said, slowly she rub her arm where he pick her up earlier "Still I'm happy he always takes care of me" she whispered to herself and lay down on the couch, covering her eyes with her arm.

 **The Next Day**

Naruto quietly yawned, listening to Iruka's boring lecture about the importance of teamwork. Sitting next to him is Hinata who sometimes secretly glances at him every few seconds thinking he didn't see her. Before the class started, he and Hinata exchanged some words, but he had difficult time understanding her constant stutter with a crimson face. What's worse is that when he accidentally touched her hand giving his eraser to her, she suddenly fainted or when he looks at her long enough she faints. This girl is weird, but he is determined to be friends with her.

Hearing a bell ring for the end of class everyone was about to leave until Iruka-sensei halts them from leaving.

"Listen up before you all leave for the weekend, I will assign a project for you to finish by the end of next week" Iruka announced, causing many students to groan "SHUT UP! I will allow students to select only ONE partner for this assignment. So choose your partner carefully and inform me so that I can give your assignment." Just like that everyone scrambles to search for their partner.

Naruto sees all of Uchiha fan girls bicker with each other to become Sasuke's partner while Sasuke brooded silently, not caring. Choji picked Shikamaru as his partner no surprise there, Kiba chose Shino to take advantage Shino's intelligence.

"Do you want to be my partner Hinata?" Naruto ask, scratching back of his head in nervous.

Hearing this from him, Hinata's face turned bright red in a second, sure she was happy that he was sitting next to her and talking to her. But him asking her to be his partner! She was in heaven.

"S-S-Sure Naruto-kun. I can be your partner" Hinata said, poking her index fingers together.

 **Gained +100 Reputation with Hinata.**

Hearing her agreement, Naruto smiled happily that he got a partner for the project. He grabbed her hand and took her to Iruka-sensei to receive their assignment.

Many students seeing this are shock that Naruto partnered up with Hinata. Even Sakura was gawking at him.

'What's with him he didn't ask for a single date or even talk to me. Heck he didn't even glance at me' Sakura thought with frown on her face, she unknowingly clenched her fist and hesitantly looks away where she ask Sasuke to be her partner. Ino frowns seeing her friend's expression, but went back to her priority to be Sasuke's partner.

Both Naruto and Hinata stand side by side in front of Iruka-sensei to receive their assignment.

"Sensei, I got my partner. So give us the assignment" Naruto said, holding Hinata's hand.

Iruka widened his eyes and had his mouth wide open. He cannot believe what he was seeing, Naruto who had major crush on Sakura is now focusing on Hinata who has feelings towards him.

'Not only did Naruto change his clothing and did well on his Shuriken/Kuani throw. He didn't disturb the class, ask Sakura for a single date, not picking a fight with Sasuke or Kiba, and stopped his PRANK! Did Kami-sama grant my wish?' Iruka thought, tears starts to form in his eyes that his wish became reality.

"Uhm?...Iruka-sensei we are waiting for our assignment and are you crying?" Naruto said, feeling a little freaked out seeing his favorite sensei with blank look and tears going down.

"Oh sorry about that. Here this is your assignment and do well" Iruka said, handing a piece of paper to Naruto.

Taking a piece of paper he and Hinata went out to start their assignment, but first Naruto took her to his favorite ramen restaurant.

"Hinata let's grab something to eat first" He said, gaining Hinata to nod her head to embarrassed.

 **Ramen Ichiraku**

"Hey Teuchi-jiisan and Ayame-nee-chan!" Naruto shouted happily, as he and Hinata went inside the restaurant.

Teuchi looks up seeing Naruto back and paused his stirring, seeing a pretty girl next to him.

"Naruto…you sly kid you got yourself a girlfriend" Teuchi said, smiling at Naruto. Hearing this both Naruto and Hinata developed blushes on their faces. Hinata almost fainted hearing what this man said.

"R-Relationship with N-Naruto-kun" Hinata mumbled, quickly she glanced at Naruto which made her face turn more red. For Naruto he still had blush on his face at being embarrassed what Teuchi just said. Truthfully he is really confused why he is blushing and embarrassed, the reason was that he never experienced real affection with female (except Ayame) all his life.

"T-Teuchi-jiisan, enough with your joke" Naruto stutters, from embarrassment "Hinata is my classmate and we are assignment partners" This made Teuchi smiled wider and Hinata was still in a daze.

"Well she is pretty and polite girl isn't she?" Teuchi said. This made Naruto silent knowing what he said was true and he cannot deny that.

Before Teuchi was about to comment more Ayame came out from the back and smack her father. "Dad! Don't embarrass them" She shouts at her father. Looking at both blushing kids "What would you like to order today Naruto-kun and…"

Hinata calms down "M-My name is Hinata Hyuga" she introduce herself.

Ayame raise one of her eyebrow that her little brother figure made friend with Hyuga. Smiling at Hinata she shake her hand...hard. Hinata winced feeling the strong grip where Ayame slightly lean forward whisper to her ear "Naruto-kun had a difficult childhood and if you break his heart...I will hunt you down" she said with hidden threat.

Hinata gulped in fear hearing this threat, but she stood her ground. "I-I will never hurt Naruto-kun" She would never hurt him ever.

Ayame smiles hearing this and loosened her grip "That's what I like to hear and you're not the only one who is going after him" she whisper, this made Hinata freeze hearing this.

While this was going on, Naruto was confused what they are whispering about. He shrugged his shoulders seeing both girls got along from his point of view.

 **1 Hour Later**

"That was a great meal" Naruto said, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction. Hinata nods her head agreeing him and she was surprised that a small ramen restaurant can serve a great meal.

"We should read what kind of assignment Iruka-sensei gave us?" Naruto said, opening up a piece of paper he reads the assignment.

"Huh, looks like we need to research theory on Genjutsu" Naruto said, sure he understand little bit about Genjutsu from Ebisu's old textbook, but he wants to be updated on new information and learn more on Genjutsu. "Any ideas where to start Hinata?"

"W-We can go to the Konoha Library to study. I'm sure that place has plenty of information" She responds, shyly looking at Naruto.

Naruto smiles at Hinata causing her to blush. However internally he is freaking out. 'Oh man, I know that crazy hag will NEVER allow me to go inside or even borrow a single book!' He still remembers his first visit to the library on his first year at the academy. When he entered the library he was immediately kicked out without any reason and he never return there. 'I cannot allow Hinata to see this, but how can I go there?' Suddenly his eyes widened, remembering something, 'Of course I can use henge to get in there!'

"Before we go there Hinata I have to use Henge to go inside" He said, earning a confused look from Hinata "The librarian doesn't like me...can you please keep this a secret." Naruto bow his head "In return, you can ask for me anything!" Now this caught Hinata's attention.

Gathering her courage she poked her fingers together and whispers something.

"Huh? What did you say Hinata?" He asked

"In return you have to be my friend and call me H-Hinata-c-chan from now on, eep" Hinata cover her red face inside her jacket. She couldn't believe she said something so embarrassing but it was totally worth it.

Hearing what she wanted he gave her his bright smile "Sure I can call you Hinata-chan from now on and I will like to be your friend. To be honest I was about to ask the same thing later on, but you beat me to it" This was the final straw as Hinata finally faint, luckily Naruto caught her before she collapsed onto the ground.

"Hinata-chan are you alright? I better lay her on the bench I bet the heat and her huge jacket made her faint.

 **20 Minutes Later**

"I-I-I'm sorry I fainted Naruto-kun" Hinata said, she was surprised to wake up on Naruto's lap, causing her to faint again.

"No problem Hinata-chan. Hey look we're here" He said, seeing the library close by "Hold up. Henge" smoke appeared and disguised himself as regular brown haired boy wearing normal civilian clothing and no whisker marks on his face.

Going inside the library both students sees nobody inside except an old librarian.

The librarian looks up and smiles happily "Welcome to Konoha Public Library and how may I help you?"

"We are looking for a book that focuses on Genjutsu theories it's for our academy project" Naruto said in henge.

"Of course those are located on shelf 6. It is way in the back and turn left" Librarian point out "If you need any assistance, I will be at the front desk"

Naruto and Hinata made their way to shelf 6 which happens to have plenty of space to study. Seeing the coast is clear Naruto dropped his henge. "Alright let's study Hinata-chan."

Minutes later, he and Hinata are researching on Genjutsu theories and he finds this field to be interesting.

'Just imagine casting illusions at the enemy can give me big advantage, but this requires precise chakra control which I lack. I better train my **'Leaf Concentration Practice'** later on' He mused.

 **Your INT and WIS has gone up by 1.**

Closing the pop up he gazed at Hinata who is focused on her book. Earlier he didn't absorb the scrolls/books because Hinata was there and if the librarian discovered missing reading materials she will blame them.

"Hinata-chan I'm done reading this book and here's the note" He said, handing his note to her. Hinata looks up surprised to hear him finishing up his book short amount of time.

"L-Let me see Naruto-kun" Hinata took Naruto's note and look through it. Flipping every page she was impressed reading it "This is great you summarized everything including the main part and you made it easy for others to understand the theory behind it. I-Impressive."

"I'm a fast reader Hinata-chan" It was true he wasn't just an idiot that everybody saw him he just lack proper resources. In fact he is actually an intelligent kid, but being an orphan and hated by majority of the people made him socially challenged.

"At this rate we will finish this assignment in no time" He exclaims, taking another book. Combining with their hard work it only took them three hours to complete their assignment.

After writing fifteen pages both kids made their way outside seeing their work done. Naruto is happy that the assignment is completed in one day. For Hinata she is little bit depressed that she cannot study with him next time. She was actually happy to spend time with him.

Naruto sees Hinata down look "Hinata-chan what's wrong?"

"I-It's just that we finished the assignment to early and I-I enjoyed being with you" She whispered the last part. Luckily Naruto heard it.

'She enjoys being with me? Still her reputation with me is very high and she is my very first friend….I know I can invite her to train with me' He thought.

"Um, Hinata-chan do you want to train with me when you have free time?" He said, scratching back of his head being nervous.

Hinata looks up at Naruto in second "S-Sure I love to. Uhm where do you want to meet?"

 **Gained +100 Reputation with Hinata.**

"I have to show you where it is. The place I train is not well known for many people" He grabs her hand and took her to Training Ground 15.

 **Training Ground 15**

"Isn't this place great?!" Naruto shouts in excitement, showing Hinata his training ground. She was impressed seeing this quiet place.

"I-I like it there are plenty of space, a small lake, waterfall, and has everything for training. Naruto-kun are you the only one who knows this place?" She asked.

"Naw there are two other people who know about this place. Well to start our warm up I think we should train on **'Leaf Concentration Practice'** " He said, then looks at her "Did you master that already?"

Hinata slowly nodded her head as she had already mastered that skill.

"Aw man!" He exclaimed "Then do you want to spar with me?"

"I-I don't want to hurt you" Hinata said, afraid she might hurt him in the spar.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan this is just a friendly spar. We are just going to take this slow and increase the difficulty." He said, this made Hinata nod her head accepting the spar. So putting on his **'Intermediate Academy Taijutsu Style'** posture which Hinata followed with her **'Gentle Fist'** posture

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Have a friendly spar with Hinata and impress her.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: +500 EXP, +1000 Ryō & +500 Reputation with Hinata.**

 **Quest Failure: +100 EXP & +10 Reputation with Hinata**

'What's that stance?' He thought, seeing the unknown stance. Charging at her, he threw a punch at her stomach. Hinata sees this and blocks his stomach and thrust her finger at him. Naruto dodged her attack with ease. For twenty minutes both fighters dodged, blocked, ducked, and evaded their attacks.

At first Hinata was reluctant to hurt Naruto during the spar, but seeing him dodge her attacks with ease her confidence slowly increased and she is actually enjoying her spar with Naruto as he gave her advice and encourage her. Not like the spar she had back at her clan compound where they would hurt, glare, and belittle her from her lack of progress.

She smiles happily, enjoying spending time someone she admires and practicing her **'Gentle Fist'** in comfortable environment

 **[Intermediate Academy Taijutsu Style] has levelled up! LV1 -LV2**

'Oh it took some time to level up'' Naruto thought, dodging attack from his left. "Hinata-chan, do you want to take this up to next level?" He said gaining nod from Hinata and to his shock her veins near her temples bulge.

'Is that the **Byakugan**? It's my first time seeing Hyuga dōjutsu kekkei genkai and I don't know much about that Bloodline Limit' He ponder, He decide to increase his speed.

In seconds both sides clashed, increasing the difficulty. This continued for several minutes until he sent his knee into her stomach, but was quickly blocked and she thrust her finger to his left shoulder. Jumping back, he grabbed his shoulder in slight pain and he was surprised to find that a small jab caused this damage.

 **-30 HP & Left Shoulder Disabled **

'I can't move my entire left shoulder. Man it really hurts and how did she do it?' His mind was going through many questions. "Hinata-chan what was that strike?"

Slightly dropping her stance she decides to answer his question "T-That was the effect from my **Gentle Fist** , by striking at my opponent's Tenketsu I can seal it causing internal damage, disrupt their chakra flow, and prevent my opponent to use techniques. She said "D-Did I hurt you Naruto-kun" worried that she hurt her friend.

"Naw I'm alright I was just caught in surprise. So how do I recover from this?" Points at his limp shoulder. Hinata shyly walks up to him and lightly jabbed at it, making him move his arm around.

"T-The best way to recover is for me to hit the same spot where I can pulse my chakra to reopen your Tenketsu or give some time to recover" She responded.

Naruto was in deep thought listening to what she said and something caught his interest from her explanation.

"Can you close it again" He said, shocking Hinata "I want to test my theory"

"A-Are you sure?" She stutters not liking it "Y-You don't need to push yourself Naruto-kun"

"Don't worry I can handle it and I want to see if it works" He said with a smile. Hinata nod her head trusting his words and tap at the same spot earlier.

 **-30 HP & Left Shoulder Disabled **

Naruto internally wince in pain "Ok here goes nothing" He starts to focus his chakra on to his left shoulder attempting to reopen his Tenketsu. This caught immediate attention from Hinata.

"S-Stop that N-Naruto-kun it's too dangerous! Overloading your chakra to your Tenketsu will cause severe injury or in the worst case scenario your Tenketsu throughout your left shoulder will explode!" She yelled in panic seeing this with her **Byakugan** activate "Let me re-open it, I know the specific Tenketsu that is closed"

Shaking his head he focused more on his chakra "I can do it Hinata-chan just trust me" He said. Grip his teeth in deep concentration and holding his shoulder tight he channeled more of his chakra. This caused something unexpected to happen. A very small amount of red chakra covered Naruto's left shoulder and Hinata widen her eyes seeing secondary chakra coming from Naruto and she can feel the malice coming from that foreign chakra making her body shake in fear. She gasped, seeing Naruto's Tenketsu that was supposed to be closed somehow reopen.

'What is that red chakra? Why does it give me the chills? I've never heard anyone with secondary chakra and how did Naruto-kun reopen it?" She thought, seeing the red disappear Naruto collapsed to the ground with sweat over his face.

"I...gasp...I did it Hinata-chan...gasp...I reopened it" Naruto said, catching his breath.'What was that red chakra? Did it came from me?"

Seeing him exhausted Hinata ran to Naruto and hugged him, much to his surprise.

"H-Hinata-chan?" He stutters, deep blush forming on his face feeling her soft developing bosoms on his chest, his right hand holding on to her waist showing signs of her developing voluptuous figure, his other hand mysteriously ended up on her left buttock which he accidentally squeezes it making her moan "S-Sorry" he tried to take his hands off from her but she stops him for specific reason.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm glad you're alright. How did you reopen your Tenketsu? And what's that red chakra?" She asked, as she continues hugging red faced Naruto. As for Naruto he is very confused why he is feeling very flustered and his heartbeat was rapid.

'Oh Kami! I'm hugging Naruto-kun! I can even feel his muscles...I want to stay like this little bit longer she burrows her face on to his neck taking a big whiff of his smell. This is obviously sign of her hidden inner pervert appearing. She really wanted to do this for a long time and when she hugged him she took advantage.

"I-I don't know Hinata-chan" He said quietly.

After 5 minutes, Hinata finally let go off Naruto which she secretly pouted about. "Alright I think that's it for today" Naruto said.

Hearing today's training ended she had a depressed aura around her, but quickly disappears realizing that she can train with him tomorrow and best of all today is Friday!

"Sure Naruto-kun, what time do you want to meet here?" She said without her usual stutter. This made Naruto raised his eyebrows, not hearing her usual stutter.

"How about 11:00am we can meet here and train" He replied "Tomorrow I want to tell you something important"

"Alright Naruto-kun I will see you tomorrow and don't push yourself too hard." She said, leaving the training ground with a gleeful smile on her face.

 **[Quest Complete!]**

 **Have a friendly spar with Hinata and impress her.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: +500 EXP, +1000 Ryō & +500 Reputation with Hinata.**

 **Bonus Objective Reward: Improve Hinata's Self Confidence +700 Reputation with Hinata, 20 Kunai, & Basic Calligraphy Scroll.**

Seeing her gone, Naruto dropped to the ground exhausted. 'Before I leave I need to train my chakra control and I need to check the bonus reward.' Opening up his inventory he took out 20 Kunai and Basic Calligraphy Scroll.

Picking one the kunai he used 'observe'

 **[Kunai] (Rarity: Common)  
Regular Kuani made from iron that can be purchased from any weapon store. It can be used in multiple ways. **

**-Weapon Attack: 20**

 **-Durability: 15/15**

 **-Effect: None**

'Well it has better stats than shuriken. If I remember correctly, Kunai can be thrown, attach explosive tags, and many more." He said. Next he took a scroll.

 **[You have received "Basic Calligraphy"]**

 **Would you like to learn this?**

 **[Y/N]**

Pressing the 'Y' button he absorbed the scroll.

 **[Basic Calligraphy] (Passive) [LV1, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **Calligraphy or Shodō is the way of Artistic Writing. Many do not know the true potential of Calligraphy.**

 **-Requires Calligraphy Brush and Calligraphy Ink to use.**

 **-Passively reduces Failure Ratio of all Calligraphy actions by 10%.**

 **-Passively reduces the amount of wasted ink by 10%.**

 **-Passively increases Success Ratio to all Calligraphy actions by 10%**

 **-Uzumaki Bonus: Calligraphy Experience is doubled.**

"OH HELL YEA!" Naruto yells, seeing the skill especially the bonus for him being Uzumaki. "There was a bonus like that? Sweet!" Closing the blue box, he decided to take a short break before resuming his training.

20 minutes later he was up and ready to train again. Picking up bunch of leafs he started his **'Leaf Concentration Practice.'** He will master this by the end of today and that is his promise.

 **3 Hours Later**

"Come on! Come on! I can finish this!" Naruto shouts directing his chakra onto multiple leaf to stick to his body. He is sweating heavily, using up almost all of his chakra and he is almost a master at this skill.

 **[Leaf Concentration Practice] has leveled up! LV9 - LV10**

 **Congratulations you have mastered the 'Leaf Concentration Practice' skill!**

 **As a result the skill has been upgraded to 'Tree Climbing Practice' skill!**

 **[Tree Climbing Practice] (Active/Passive) [LV 1, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **Another basic chakra control exercise where the user focuses a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet to climb a tree without using one's hands.**

 **-Passively increase CP by 2% every skill level.**

 **-Passively increase CC by 2% every skill level.**

 **-Cost 20 CP per minute.**

 **-Allows user to climb trees without using one's hands**

"Finally!...Wait I can climb a tree without using my hands? I better try it" He said and notices that every time this skill levels up, his CP and CC will increase by 2%.

Going to the tallest tree, he channels his chakra to the bottom of his feet and attempt to climb it. However instead of walking up he was blasted away.

"What the hell? I did what it said...or did I put in too much chakra? I better try it with a smaller amount" He analyzed his mistakes. Channeling a small amount of chakra to soles of his feet, he slowly walks up the tree step by step. When he got up to 13 feet he jumped down and sees his progress.

'13 feet not bad. I should mark the spot to see the progress.' He thought, continuing his training.

 **40 Minutes Later**

 **[Tree Climbing Practice] has leveled up! LV1 -LV2**

"That took a while to level it up. I believe the more advanced the skill is the harder it will be to level up." He said, looking up he saw he reached up to 40 feet which was good. Opening up his inventory he sees a **'Basic Cooking Book'** he received from Ayame. He groans forgetting about it due to how busy he was a few days ago. Taking it out he pressed the 'Y' button and absorb it.

 **You learned Meat Kebab, Fish Kebab, Vegetable Kebab, & Venison Steak recipes.**

Naruto cleaned the drool from his mouth, wanting to try those recipes, but seeing he only has 2,100 Ryō he decides to save those and get ingredients from the forest. He does remember seeing bunch of deers staying at the outskirts of Konoha last year. Maybe he can hunt one of those for Venison Steak. Yea he is going to do that tonight!

Seeing it was getting late, he made his way to hunt the deer.

 **Outskirts of Konoha**

"Gotcha" slashing a deer's throat from behind, killing it. "Now this makes the 10th deer I killed" He said releasing his **'Dark Sight'** making him visible. He then harvested all the meats he can gather and most of all antlers, as he found out they are quite useful and valuable.

 **[? Deer's Antler] (Rarity: Uncommon)**

 **Antler is an extension of the skull grown by deer. Antler can be used to make tools, weapons, ornaments, and most importantly medicines. Depending what type of deer it came from it can fetch a high price through selling it.**

'I can sell this to Senji-san or keep it to myself for later' He thought, finishing up gathering it. 'I also found out if I put food inside my inventory it doesn't rot, This is perfect to keep my food fresh and cold' He discovered this not too long ago.

'Still why are there question marks on that part? No matter I'm done hunting deer for today' silently he made his way back to his home leaving no evidence he was there.

 **Naruto's Room**

"I think that's enough for frying it and it has that nice color" Naruto said, seeing his venison steak getting that nice brown sear color.

"Observe"

 **[Venison Steak] (Rarity: Common)**

 **A basic fried venison meat.**

 **-Quality: 1**

 **-Recover 25 HP.**

"Itadakimasu" he took a bite of his meal "Ugh...meat is kind of hard and it has no taste...Well rookie mistake" After his first dish he then cooks two more by adding few more things with it.

 **30 Minutes Later**

 **[Venison Steak] (Rarity: Common)**

 **A fried venison meat combined with salt and black pepper giving out seasoning taste. With Basil Herb to cover the meaty smell.**

 **-Quality: 4**

 **-Recover 100 HP.**

"Gulp...at least the smell is better" Wiping the drool from his mouth. He took a bite of his steak and smiles happily. "This is better than the last dish. Just adding a herb gives it a nice scent and adding little bit of black pepper gives out that nice spice."

 **[Basic Cooking] has leveled up! LV1 - LV2**

"Ok, feeling sated and replenished my weapons. It's time to hit the dungeon" He teleported back to dungeon.

A few minutes later, his front door was forced open by none other than Anko Mitarashi not caring she just trespassed into someone's home.

"Hey neighbor! Sorry to burst in here I just want to tell yo-" She stops seeing no one inside "Weird I know he was here minutes ago...I should wait here until he comes back" She then sat on his chair, playing with her kunai.

 **Dungeon-Floor 2**

Meanwhile, Naruto is battling a group of Green Goblins.

"Is that all you got?!" He shouted, punching one of Goblins in the face and swinging his kunai, he cut its throat. "Bring it!" doing a 'Come On' gesture.

"GIGIGI GIGI!" This enraged the goblins, giving out their battle cries, charging at Naruto.

Channeling his chakra he clapped his hands together, resulting in a powerful gale causing the charging Goblins to lose their balance. Seeing them all on the ground, he took both his kunai in a reverse grip and charged at them. Quickly, he stabbed one in the head, instantly killing it, then he kicked the next one in the stomach to give him some space. Sensing a killer intent from behind, he dodged a stone club and threw his other kunai between its eyes, ending its life.

'Only 3 left' Naruto thought, seeing the monsters surrounding him. He smirked, knowing what to do next.

" **Kawarimi no Jutsu"**

The goblins were surprised to see their target gone and in his place a large stone appeared.

"GI?...GA!" One of the monsters cried and died. The last two goblins focus their attention and sees a human where their fallen comrade was at.

"Time to finish this" He threw his kunai hitting the other goblin in its shoulder. Next, he ran towards the second monster. Dodging a sloppy strike, Naruto delivers multiple punches to its chest, face, and chin.

 **-10 HP, -20 HP, -25 HP**

"There's plenty more!" Using his right leg, he threw a powerful kick to its neck, causing a loud snap.

 **-70 HP Critical Hit!**

Seeing he took care of the group of monsters, Naruto starts picking up the loot and Kunai.

"Ok, that's 15 of them for the last 20 minutes...Man those monsters love to charge" He said, picking up everything from the ground. "Let's see, I collected 300 Ryō and two Minor Health Potions. Man finding those potions are kind of hard!" During his hunt he increased his **STR** , **DEX** , & **LUK** by 1 point. **'Intermediate Academy Taijutsu Style'** to LV3, **'Intermediate Shurikenjutsu Throw'** to LV7, **'Dark Sight'** to LV7, **'Wind Release: Gale Palm'** to LV3  & **'Detect Killing Intent'** to LV5. "...Hmm?" Suddenly he feels something ominous coming towards him.

"Huh? What's that?" He looks ahead, seeing a huge silhouette from the dark cave, calmly walking towards him.

Just looking at the unknown silhouette Naruto's instinct is screaming at him not to engage this unknown and run away.

 **Warning! Warning! This floor is experiencing an Unstable Environment!**

"Unstable Environment?" He said "Search Unstable Environment."

 **[Unstable Environment is a rare occurrence that possible high ranked enemies will appear on this floor. The user can use this opportunity to defeat stronger opponents to earn more EXP, money, and loots. This occurrence lasts only one day.]**

'Shit' he quickly climbed to the second floor, hiding behind a large boulder and activating his **'Dark Sight'**. It didn't take long for Naruto to see who it was until he widens his eyes seeing it.

"Observe" He whispers.

 **[Observe] has leveled up! LV3 -LV4**

 **You can now view your target's Title, and CP.**

 **Naginata Samurai**

 **Title: Journeyman Samurai**

 **LV 25**

 **HP: 2,500/2,500**

 **CP: 2,000/2,000**

 **Description: These foot soldiers are equipped with heavy armor and Naginata. They are considered to be versatile and strong defensive unit making them a very formidable opponent to fight up close. They first appear at Floor 16 (Require Observe LV 5 to unlock more)**

Like what it described this opponent wears a red samurai armor and Menpō around its face. The weapon is obviously a naginata that is a long staff with a sharp curved blade to the end. Naruto can tell that Samurai isn't even human because it's face is filled with shadow. Making this some type of dark humanoid monster.

'OH FUCK I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!' He panicked seeing the dangerous opponent. Immediately his **'Gamer's Mind'** calms him down.

'So this is the effect from **'Unstable environment'**. I am not strong enough to challenge that opponent. I better escape before it sees me' He thought, going back to his place.

SLASH!

A large boulder where Naruto had previously been was cut in half. The perpetrator was none other than **'Naginata Samurai'** who stood there, sensing a presence nearby seconds ago.

"..." The monster canceled its chakra channel from its weapon and walks away finding an opponent to satisfy its blood lust.

 **Naruto's Room**

Coming back Naruto released his breath in relief, he made it out not fighting that monster. "Thank Kami I made it out alive" He comments.

"AHEM!" Someone inside his room clears the throat. Just like that he didn't move a muscle, face turning very pale, and sweats forming in his forehead.

Robotically turning his head, he sees his next door neighbor, Anko, looking at him with surprise. Slowly, her shock look turns into a cat like smile like she just found something interesting to play with.

"Hello~" Anko said, with her creepy smile "Hey foxy mind explaining what you just did? If not we can play a special game called 'Good cop and Bad Cop' except there won't be a good cop and this sexy nee-chan will play as Bad Cop."

"...Shit"

* * *

 **Next story I'm going to work on is 'Black Rabbit' it will take a while because today my nursing school is starting.**

 **In this story I'm going to borrow some references from other sources.**

 **Everybody can visualize what Green Goblin looks like. For** **Naginata Samurai that is a unit from a game called "Shogun 2 Total War" it will be marked as monster because its not human just go to google and look at the icon. The Unstable Environment is a reference from Monster Hunter so you might see stronger monsters appearing.**

 **I made a mistake back at chapter 4. I forgot to add Naruto's classmates and teachers their HP.**

 **For this story I made Hinata to gain self confidence by training with Naruto and made her into little pervert.**

 **I made Anko be neighbor with Naruto because she is also a pariah like him. At the end she saw Naruto appearing out of nowhere.**

 **I want to make party system to appear later on with Hinata and Anko. Why Anko? its simple Anko is one of my favorite character.**

 **Many of you will complain how fast Naruto is progressing. For me the basic skills tend to level up fast and harder skills will take time to level it up. I want him to master the easy ones first so that he can work on harder ones.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is people after how many months you waited to read this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait because like I said I'm so busy that I don't have time to work on my stories where I focus my medical studies, work, take relative to hospital for check up, & go to clinic which is an hour drive and do 8 or 10 hours of clinical work. So yea, I will be burned out coming back.**

 **ALSO! writing this story is really difficult as I need to calculate and reread my work multiple times. There had been many times that my beta-reader and I had to edit or delete works multiple times. It takes time and effort to get a damn nice chapter to enjoy reading.**

 **I want to thank** **SEEMS L3GIT as beta reader for being very supportive and patient with me. :D**

 **I do not own Naruto including other anime, manga, games, and other sources.**

 **If you don't like to read this story please don't read it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Close Call!**

 **Naruto's Room**

Taking out a kunai and licking it seductively, Anko gave Naruto her patented Cheshire cat smile, preparing to interrogate the infamous Foxy kid.

Just thinking of interrogating him made her suppress a pleasurable shiver that ran throughout her body, wanting to know what kind of interrogation method to make him talk or scream...She would prefer it if he screamed.

"How did you do that, Foxy? Can you share this to your sexy nee-chan" She said, slowly walking towards him like a predator stalking its oh so delicious prey.

With Anko's arrival imminent, Naruto's mind was going through different types of scenarios to avoid telling his Gamer Ability to his drunk, creepy, and sexy neighbor.

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Try to keep your Gamer Ability secret.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: +1,000 EXP, +1500 Ryō, & Jutsu Scroll.**

 **Quest Failure: Your Gamer Ability is Revealed.**

'FUCK! Think of something!' He thought of several different excuses to escape his morbid fate 'Should I run? No, she will catch me. Should I call an adult that there's a shota-complex lady in my room? Nobody will help me... wait, that's it!'

"Wait!" He held up his hands, stopping Anko "I can explain how I got here so quickly" Now this caught Anko's attention.

"Oh? Confessing already. You're no fun." She said, pouting about not being able to interrogate him first.

With his **Gamer's Mind'** skill he can lie to any interrogator and get away with it.

Putting up his act he then decides to make a completely _**BS**_ excuse.

"Earlier I was training on my stealth and when I got home, I saw you here and dropped my technique, catching you by surprise" Naruto lied easily, keeping up his act.

Anko raised an eyebrow hearing his explanation and she couldn't find the telltale signs of him lying.

"He didn't pause or delay his explanation, didn't hide his mouth or eyes, no signs of nervousness, and his pupils are normal...Looks like foxy is telling the truth, but how did he hide his presence to catch me off guard?" She mused. It was bizarre for an Academy student to catch her by surprise and from what she heard about this kid he was a **'Dead-Last'** She needs to check one more thing to be fully convinced.

"Then show it to me," She said, crossing her arms.

Naruto mentally sighed in relief, seeing his neighbor bought his excuse. It irritated him that he had to reveal one of his skill, but it was best to sacrifice little in order to keep his secret safe. Walking to a dark corner of his room he activated his **'Dark Sight'** hiding his presence.

Anko was impressed seeing the kid hiding his presence completely and she can see why she was caught by surprise earlier. His technique is almost similar to **'Hiding with Camouflage Technique.'** Hell, she cannot sense where he is at. So being fully convinced, she trusted his explanation.

"Ok, you convinced me. Now come out" This made Naruto drop his stealth skill revealing himself in the same corner "Wow, Foxy for someone at your age you really know how to hide."

Hearing the praise, he gave her his fox-like grin, "Hehe, this is the result from years of pranking…" Then he realized something very important, pointing his finger at Anko, "WAIT! Who are you and why are you at my place?" He asked, already knowing her name.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi, number one badass, and sexy kunoichi. I came here to thank you for helping me yesterday." Anko said as if it was totally normal for her to break into another's home. This caused a tick mark on Naruto's forehead hearing this.

"REALLY?! You break into my home, attempt to interrogate me to satisfy your curiosity, just to thank me?!" Naruto yelled in annoyance "If I'm not here can't you just knock on my door or wait for me to arrive"

Anko waved her hand dismissing his argument, "Oh lighten up foxy. I didn't seriously interrogate you that was a prank." causing Naruto's eyes to twitch hearing her that interrogation attempt was joke and the accursed nickname, "Besides it's kind of hard to find you when you go out a lot, so to talk to you I waited here." Then she looked around "Also this place is a complete dump."

He took a deep breath to calm his anger and annoyance hearing her ridiculous justification of her actions.

"First of all my name isn't Foxy, it's Naruto Uzumaki! Next time do not break into my home." Anko gave him a raspberry. He looked outside to see it was late. "If you don't mind it's kind of late and I'm exhausted."

Looking outside she had to agree that she overstayed and she had a mission to do early in the morning.

"Before I go, here you go foxy" She tosses a small scroll at Naruto "This might help on your training. See ya." She then went back to her place. Then he locked his front door and closed all of his window curtains not wanting anyone to peek inside.

 **[Quest Complete!]**

 **Try to keep your Gamer Ability secret.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: +1,000 EXP, +1500 Ryō, & Jutsu Scroll.**

 **Bonus Objective Reward: +500 Reputation with Anko & Jutsu Scroll**

 **Your Level has increased by one. LV 7 -LV 8.**

 **You gained 5 Ability Points to spend on Attributes.**

 **Your WIS & LUK has gone up by 2**

'Not only did I level up, I gained 2 points on both **WIS** & **LUK** for hiding my Gamer Ability to Anko, and gained 2 **Jutsu Scrolls** ' Naruto smiled to himself where he put all 5 **AP** on his **INT**. He really wanted to learn Fūinjutsu ASAP.

He went to his bathroom where he took out 2 of the Jutsu Scrolls from his inventory. Opening the one he got from a quest he saw a small window appeared in front of him.

 **You have received "Temporary Paralysis Technique"**

 **Would you like to learn this?**

 **[Y/N]**

"Search Temporary Paralysis Technique" He whispered.

 **[Temporary Paralysis Technique is one of ANBU moves that allow the user to physically restrain their opponent, as it feels the opponent had been tied by invisible steel ropes. This technique is perfect for the user to either strike again or capture their target. This technique can be cast on multiple targets at once depending on the user's skill.]**

 **[Requirement: None]**

'I can use this to restrain my enemies and take them out with ease. Better combine it with **'Dark Sight** ' I can catch the enemy by surprise' Clicking the 'Y' button he learned the technique.

 **[Temporary Paralysis Technique] (Active) [LV1, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **A paralysis technique that can disable single or multiple opponents for periods of time. Using it on weaker opponents will last for the maximum duration, but using it on a stronger opponent causes either minimum duration or miss.**

 **-Duration: 10-20 seconds**

 **-Range: 40 ft.**

 **-Maximum Target: 1**

 **-Cost 100 CP per use.**

'Now onto the next one' taking out what Anko gave him earlier.

 **You have received "Body Flicker Technique"**

 **Would you like to learn this?**

 **[Y/N]**

"Search Body Flicker Technique" He whispered.

 **[Body Flicker Technique is a high-speed technique that allows the user to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination.]**

 **[Requirement: None]**

Pushing the 'Y' button he absorbed the technique, learning it.

 **[Body Flicker Technique] (Active) [LV1, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **A high-speed technique that allows a user to move short to long distance at an almost untraceable speed.**

 **-Smoke Occurs.**

 **-Range: 20 ft.**

 **-Cost 100 CP per use.**

'This will come in handy whenever I need a quick escape' He thought. Closing the window, Naruto yawned in exhaustion. So he quickly washed and went to bed early, wanting to train his newfound skills early in the morning.

 **Next Day-Training Ground 15**

CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!

Throwing punches and kicks at a durable wooden post. He started his training 5:00 am on Saturday morning to increase his stats and skills like always. So far he had been at it for two hours straight and he made stupidly low progress as he only increased **STR** , **STA,** & **DEX** by 1 point, **'Tree Climbing Practice'** to LV4, **'Intermediate Shurikenjutsu Throw'** to LV9 **, 'Wind Release: Gale Palm'** to LV4,  & **'Body Flicker Technique'** to LV2.

He didn't get a chance to practice his other techniques which require him to have a partner or engage an opponent in a fight. Right now he is going to train first before going back to the dungeon.

Throwing his final punch, he relaxed seeing the result of the durable wood post which had a slight crack and fist marks on it.

"Huff...Huff...Damn! That is some strong wood" He looked at his hands and feets showing signs of blood and bruises from his training, he grimaced in pain, but a few seconds later these symptoms disappeared right away like it never existed. This was the effect from his **Gamer's Body** skill that only lets him feel pain for few seconds however, his HP will decrease. So he made a note to keep his eyes on his HP.

 **[Physical Endurance] has leveled up! LV6 - LV7**

"At least this increased. Huh?" He saw another message appearing right away.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action. Through a specific hidden perk, the skill 'Basic Regeneration' has been created.]**

 **[Basic Regeneration] (Passive) [LV1, EXP: 00.00%]**

 **A special healing technique that constantly recovers the user's HP and CP over time.**

 **-Slow recovery**

 **-Recovers 10 HP and 20 CP every 4 seconds.**

'WOW!' He exclaimed seeing his HP and CP bar slowly increasing. 'Not only does my HP and CP recover. I can also use this advantage to train nonstop and increase multiple techniques/stats at the same time!' He smirked.

 **Your WIS has gone up by 1.**

'Still, is this connected from that mysterious red chakra yesterday?' He thought to look at his hands but shook his head as he had other stuff to do.

Feeling rejuvenated, he decides to run around the training ground multiple times to increase his **STA** & **DEX**. From what he learned back at the dungeon being faster than your opponent can lead to victory.

'Looks like I need to increase the weights' He mused feeling how easy he moved.

 **2 Hours Later**

Naruto was laying on the ground breathing heavily as he ran nonstop after increasing his leg weights to LV5. It felt like his leg just gained extra 200 pounds. At first, he could barely move but as time passed he slowly got used to the weight even though it reduced his speed and mobility. Hey, he likes to train hard.

"Huff...Huff...Let's see how...Huff...much progress...I made" He clicked on multiple windows. That he ignored during training.

 **Your STA & DEX has gone up by 2. **

After catching his breath, he remembered that Hinata would be here by 11:00 am and seeing the Sun's position he could tell it was 9:00 am, meaning he had 2 more hours to train before she arrived.

"Ok, time to train my Calligraphy" He comments, taking out a regular ink and bunch of papers he found from his home earlier.

 **Another 2 Hours Later**

"There this looks better than the last one," He said, taking a look at his work, feeling quite proud how neat his writing is. At first, his handwriting was bad...really bad, but after improving **Basic Calligraphy** his handwriting became a lot more legible and neat.

Looking at the technique he saw that he increased his **Basic Calligraphy** to LV7 which is a huge improvement and it was thanks to his Uzumaki Bonus that greatly boosted his speed. Heck, if he continued this for one more hour he could master the technique and work on the upgraded version.

However, knowing it was 11:00 am he knew Hinata would be there soon like he promised her and sure enough he sees her running towards him with a picnic basket in her hands.

"Hi, Hinata-chan!" He waved at her, giving her a smile.

"Hi, Naruto-kun!" She greeted back catching her breath, "I'm sorry I was almost late. I made you…" She paused getting a closer view on Naruto.

Standing in front of him, Hinata blushed heavily seeing him shirtless, revealing a muscular body and sweat dripping down on his chest. She let out a small nosebleed and her mind suddenly became really naughty….yeah, let's leave it at that.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion seeing her spaced out.

"Hello, Hinata-chan?" He waved his hand in front of her blank face, which she came back to reality and blushed even further.

"N-Naruto-kun, W-Where is your s-shirt?" She stuttered covering her face with her hands but made a small gap to secretly peek at his bare muscular chest.

Realizing he was shirtless, he grabbed his shirt and put it on causing Hinata to be inwardly disappointed. After putting on his shirt, he sees a basket in her hands, "Hinata-chan what's that you're holding?" he asked.

"O-Oh, I made lunch Naruto-kun," She said "Y-You can eat those later if you're not hungry" she looked down and began to shuffle her feet, fearing he might reject her homemade food.

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Eat Hinata's Homemade Meal**

 **Quest Completion Reward: +500 EXP, +500 Ryō, & +1,000 Reputation with Hinata.**

 **Quest Failure: -500 Reputation with Hinata**

"Sweet! Thank you Hinata-chan!" He smiled at her, "Besides I'm starving, so let's eat together" He lightly grabbed her hand earning small "Eeep" from her and guided her to the shade under a tree.

 **40 Minutes Later**

Naruto patted his stomach satisfied "That was great meal Hinata-chan!" thanking her "Your cinnamon rolls and red bean soup are delicious"

Being praised, her confidence grew little by little "Thanks for your praise Naruto-kun. Cinnamon rolls and red bean soup are my favorite foods" She smiled at him without her usual stuttering.

 **[Quest Complete!]**

 **Eat Hinata's Homemade Meal**

 **Quest Completion Reward: +500 EXP, +500 Ryō, & +1,000 Reputation with Hinata.**

After cleaning up, both decided to practice on their Taijutsu, in which the spar went well as Hinata used her ' **'Basic Gentle Fist'** with ease while Naruto used his ' **Intermediate Academy Taijutsu Style'** to keep up with Hinata's admittedly powerful taijutsu moves. Their spar continued until Hinata asked Naruto to stop as she was exhausted and sweating heavily.

"Gasp..Gasp..That was impressive Naruto-kun" Hinata panted as she lied on the ground completely exhausted from a spar not expecting him to improve this quickly! She then blushed bright red after realizing that Naruto's stamina would transfer to _**other**_ aspects of life.

"Well, I have been training," Naruto replied who was also tired. He was tired due to training earlier, but after a few minutes of rest, he could train again.

He discovered this morning whenever he is exhausted he only needs a few minutes of rest for him to continue his training. This is abnormal for people as they require hours or maybe days of rest for them to continue their training. He smirked internally knowing he has a cheat code that many would kill to have.

Seeing that it was a perfect time, Naruto gathered his courage to reveal his 'Gamer' secret to Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata-chan" Getting her attention "I just want to tell you something important" Now this really caught her attention, as she quickly sits up surprising Naruto.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hoping he was going to ask her out for a date or even better asking her to become his girlfriend. Yesterday, she was extremely troubled when she heard what that waitress said.

'You're not the only one who is going after him...You're not the only one who is going after him' Just remembering Ayame's words really troubled her as she unknowingly activated her Byakugan, but she smirked in triumph when she got a better chance to have _**HER**_ Naruto-kun. Oh yes, sooner or later she will have him.

"Umm Hinata-chan why did you activate your Byakugan?" Naruto said kind of weirded out seeing her have multiple expressions in seconds.

"O-Oh I did?" She deactivated her Byakugan not realizing it. "W-What is it you that you were about to say Naruto-kun?"

He was prepared for this, taking a deep breath "I want to tell you that I-"

"Oh, it's great to see you again Uzumaki-san" a voice interrupted them.

Both heads quickly turned around to see the person who intruded upon their delicate conversation and behold it was Ebisu who interrupted their delicate moment.

"Ebisu-sensei!" Naruto greeted him with a big smile. For Hinata, she had a frown on her face not liking someone interrupting the moment.

"Ah, I see your training Uzumaki-san it's good you're not slacking off like most students on Saturday" Ebisu nodded his head in approval until he noticed Hinata next to him and much to his surprise, it was someone from Hyuga clan especially from the main house "Oh, you brought a friend with you?"

Quickly replacing with a smile Hinata greeted him "Nice to meet you, my name is Hinata Hyuga"

Ebisu blinked his eyes hearing her name and realized she is actually heiress from Hyuga clan. Naruto sure knows how to make a friend particularly someone from such as a prestigious clan.

"Nice to meet you Hyuga-san, my name is Ebisu" He greeted the Hyuga heiress.

"Ebisu-sensei, thank you for giving me your old textbook it was very educational," Naruto said, learning the Uzumaki Clan's information and finding his relationship with that clan. He kept this secret to himself until he finds more about it.

"Oh, you finished reading all of that quite quickly" Ebisu praised him making Naruto smile and scratch his neck sheepishly from the praise he received.

As for Hinata, she quietly listened to their interactions and hoped Ebisu would leave soon so that she can hear Naruto's confession.

When she sees their conversation was about to end she felt the rain coming down signifying it was raining.

"What the! I thought today was sunny?" Naruto said seeing the rain pouring.

Even Ebisu was surprised at the weather's sudden change "Hmm, this is weird today wasn't supposed to rain. Oh well, you kids better go home before you catch a cold" he left the training ground..

Naruto turns his head toward Hinata to tell her end of today however, he was surprised to see her glaring at the sky with her Byakugan again.

He shivered seeing her glare, surprised at the intense glare from a once gentle girl.

"Hinata-chan" getting her attention and turning off her Byakugan "We better get home for today"

"W-What were you trying to say earlier Naruto-kun" She really wanted to hear what he said earlier before Ebisu interrupted them.

"Maybe next time Hinata-chan" making her drop her head in disappointment "In return, I could walk you home"

Now she immediately looks up with wide eyes and smiles on her face. She accepts this without hesitation.

As Naruto grabbed her hand, he took her to the Hyuga compound without getting lost. It was because he pranked them many times without being caught a few years ago. Man, who knew Hiashi Hyuga in a frilly pink maid outfit could be so funny?

 **Naruto's Room** **30 Minutes Later**

Opening the door and closing it, Naruto was soaking wet due to the heavy rain. Quickly, he went to the bathroom where he quickly dried himself.

After drying himself, he decided to go back to dungeon wanting to train and clear the floor. He couldn't wait to fight again as the feeling of fighting pumped adrenaline throughout his body. Before he left, he decides to lock himself in the bathroom so that he will return to the same place without getting caught like how Anko caught him yesterday.

"Alright my home is secured, supplies check, weapons check, my HP and CP bars check. Time to hunt again." He went back to the dungeon to finish floor 2.

 **Dungeon-Floor 2 A Few Hours Later**

"GIGIGI! GAH!" A green goblin shrieked in pain until a kunai embedded between its eyes instantly killing it.

"GIGIGI!" Another goblin yelled in anger seeing its fellow goblin killed. Pointing its finger at Naruto, the pack of goblins charged at him trying to overwhelm him with numbers.

Seeing them charging, Naruto smirk seeing more targets to kill. Quickly forming hand seals he activated his **Temporary Paralysis Technique** freezing four goblins in their tracks. Then he threw his projectiles with precision and speed hitting them on their heads instantly killing them.

"There's more where that came from!" grabbing kunai on each hand in a reverse grip, he charged forward.

Combining with Kunai and taijutsu on close combat, the goblins didn't stand a chance as their overall crappy health, skill, and protection could not stand against the roaring Maelstrom. Slashing the last goblin's throat open the monster was killed and dissolved into particles leaving behind loot.

Releasing a deep breath, Naruto cleaned off the sweat on his forehead and gathered his loot.

So far he killed 50 Green Goblins in just a few hours. He collected 1,000 **Ryō** , **Minor Health Potions x3,** **Goblin Teeth x10** , **Wooden Clubs x5** , and **Old Pickaxe x1**. Getting money, minor health potions and old pickaxe are fine, but getting Goblin Teeth and Wooden clubs he didn't know what to do with those. So he put those inside his inventory for future use.

"Well let's see how much progress I made" Opening the menu up he widened his eyes in surprise seeing multiple messages, especially this particular message titled **New Update.**

 **[Major Update-Skill: Hand Seals and Shop]**

 **[As of today there will be major changes on user's skills and access to an online shop where you can sell and buy usable items that you can't get anywhere else. The bottom is a list of changes being made. Thank you for your time and cooperation and there will be more changes later on in the future.]**

 **Update Changelog:**

 **-When skill LV reach 5 users will have access to one-handed hand seals.**

 **-When skill LV reach MAX user will have access to no hand seals.**

 **-The User has access to an online store to sell and buy usable items. (However, no weapons, accessories, and/or armors will be available until further notice.)**

 **-The online shop can be accessed from user's menu.**

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Naruto had stars in his eyes seeing this message. He never knew his Gamer class can be updated and he is literally shaking with excitement wanting to know what future updates would contain. He was ecstatic reading the part using a single or no hand seals. This will greatly benefit him to save time and channel his Jutsu right away. However he was kind of disappointed that he couldn't purchase equipment yet, but he can acquire those from Senji's shop. After calming down he decides to look through rest of the messages and sure enough, he can see lots of changes being made.

 **Your Level has increased by one. LV8 - LV9.**

 **You gain 5 Ability Points to spend on Attributes.**

 **Your STR, STA, DEX, INT, WIS & LUK has gone up by 4.**

 **[Kawarimi no Jutsu] has leveled up! LV9 - LV10**

 **Congratulations you have mastered the 'Kawarimi no Jutsu' skill!**

 **As a result, the range has increased up to 100 feet with a cost of 50 CP and no hand seal is required.**

 **[Body Flicker Technique] has leveled up! LV2 - LV5**

 **As a result, the one-handed hand seal ability is accessible.**

 **[Tree Climbing Practice] has leveled up! LV4 - LV6**

 **[Intermediate Academy Taijutsu Style] has leveled up! LV3 - LV6**

 **[Intermediate Shurikenjutsu Throw] has leveled up! LV9 -LV10**

 **Congratulations you have mastered the 'Intermediate Shurikenjutsu Throw' skill!**

 **As a result, your skill has been upgraded into 'Advanced Shurikenjutsu Throw.'**

 **[Dark Sight] has leveled up! LV7 - LV9**

 **[Temporary Paralysis Technique] has leveled up! LV1 - LV5**

 **As a result, one-handed hand seals is accessible.**

 **[Wind Release: Gale Palm] has leveled up! LV4 - LV8**

 **As a result, one-handed hand seals is accessible**

 **[Physical Endurance] has leveled up! LV7 - LV8**

 **[Detect Killing Intent] has leveled up! LV5 - LV7**

 **[Basic Regeneration] has leveled up! LV1 - LV2**

"...hehe...hehehe...HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed menacingly seeing the huge accomplishments he made. Not only did he received an update earlier he also got multiple skills, level, and stats to increase, achieve reaching his INT to 35 (After putting 5 AP on INT), gained access to online shop and he only needs to master his **Basic Calligraphy** to finally use the **Basic Fūinjutsu Scroll**. Calming down he decides to see the shop from his menu.

'I should sell the loot I got today for some extra money' Naruto thought, opening up his menu he sees the shop icon what the update informed earlier.

Pushing the shop icon another window popped up with only two buttons that labeled **Sell** and **Buy** except the 'Buy' button was crossed out making it inaccessible until another update opens it up. Deciding to sell the loot first he clicked the sell button where he sees his inventory on one side and Dropbox on other side indicating this is where he sells his stuff.

"Let's give it a shot" clicking on the items from his inventory he sold **Goblin Teeth x10, Wooden Clubs x5, & ? Deer Antler x10. **Surprisingly selling **Deer Antlers** gave him the most money giving him 11,000 **Ryō**. Overall, he had a total of 16,400 **Ryō,** even though it's not much, he can earn more by going deeper into the dungeon, sell loot, or continue killing the mob of weaker monsters. Thinking deeply, he decided to go to next floor but he needs to defeat the floor boss first.

Seeing his HP and CP fully recovered and all of his equipment retrieved he started his search for floor boss.

 **One Hour Later**

'Seriously where is that stupid door!?' Naruto mentally yelled in frustration while he dodged an incoming strike to his left and quickly stabbed the goblin in the face with his kunai killing it.

'These creatures are starting to annoy me' He thought, seeing the last 3 Green Goblin mad rushing him. 'More of them are showing up maybe as I go deeper.' He threw his shurikens killing 3 Goblins.

CRACK!

Suddenly he noticed a different type of goblin emerging from a wall. This goblin had red skin, was a little bit taller and muscular than Green Goblin. This creature wielded a rusty sword on one hand and a wooden shield on another hand. Finally, the creature wore worn out leather armor giving this creature to have an actual defense.

'A floor boss?' Naruto thought in surprise, but shook that thought away 'No, not a floor boss must be a new enemy, however, this creature looks tougher than a regular Green Goblin.'

"Observe" He whispers taking out his kunai.

 **[Observe] has leveled up! LV4 - LV5**

 **You can now view your target's first 3 skills.**

 **Red Goblin**

 **Title: Goblin Warrior**

 **LV 6**

 **HP: 150/150**

 **CP: 0/0**

 **Description: An evolved version of Green Goblin. These creatures focus on melee combat giving it a slight boost to strength, defense, and speed. Can summon and command up to 3 Green Goblins to attack their target. Wields better weapons and armor than the Green Goblins and uses skills.**

 **Skill List: Whistle, Shield Bash & Power Strike**

'Nice now I can see my opponent's skills.' He smirks 'Hmm those skills are self-explanatory.' Finishing his thought he sees a red goblin giving out a sharp whistle and sure enough, 3 Green Goblins are summoned ready to attack him.

'Looks like that creature called for reinforcement' Naruto thought, flexing his muscles he put a kunai in one hand and used his other hand in 'come on' gesture. This resulted in 4 goblins enraged and charged at him. Immediately he formed one-handed hand seals releasing powerful gale. This made goblins to halt their advance making Green Goblins stumble back and cover their face with their arms from strong wind. Surprisingly the Red Gobin stayed still by using its shield to block the gale.

Not wanting to waste this opportunity he threw his shurikens and with the support from the gale further increasing the speed and power. This resulted in quick death to all Green Goblins except the Red Goblin who blocked the projectile with its shield.

Naruto sprinted towards the last creature to engage in close quarter combat. The creature notices this and swings its rusty sword at Naruto. Predicting this, Naruto blocks the strike with his kunai in which he notices this strike being stronger than Green Goblins. However he still blocks it with complete ease, he assumed it was thanks to his STR stats.

He then sends a kick to the Goblin's shield making it fly off and gave the creature a strong punch to its face disorienting it for few seconds. Without wasting time, he then disarm its weapon and slash its head off allowing for a shower of red blood to rain upon him.

"That creature did hold up a little...well barely" Flicking the blood from his kunai he looked at the loot he received.

 **[Green Goblin] ×6 Defeated! You Gain 120 EXP! Earned 120 Ryō.**

 **[Red Goblin] ×1 Defeated! You Gain 50 EXP! Earned 40 Ryō.**

 **Loot Gained: Goblin Teeth x2, Wooden Club x1, & Rusty Sword x1.**

"Red Goblin give out more EXP and Ryō. Still I need to focus finding that stupid door' He grumbled in annoyance. After selling the loot he earned 400 Ryō and continued his search. Few minutes later, he finally found a large door and opening it up he stumbled upon a large room similar to the previous boss floor except the room has 2nd floor and a few rusty shields on the floor.

 **CRACK!**

 **CRACK!**

Sure enough a floor boss appears...except he is facing 2 of them and both of them are different types of Goblin subspecies.

'Oh shit! There's two of them?' Naruto thought with wide eyes. He didn't expect to face two floor bosses.

" **Observe** " Naruto stated hoping to gain insight on the weaknesses of the floor bosses ahead of him.

 **Orc Hunter**

 **Title: Orc Bowman**

 **LV 10**

 **HP: 250/250**

 **CP: 300/300**

 **Description: Evolved version of Blue Goblin. As a ranged unit they rely on their powerful bows or crossbows to take down foes from afar. These creatures wear either leather or hide armor increasing both defense and speed by small amount. However, these creature's close combat ability is quite limited, but not to be scoffed at due to their agility and skills gained from years of hunting.**

 **Skills: Arrow Shot, Arrow Bomb, & Bow Booster**

 **Orc Grunt**

 **Title: Orc Fighter**

 **LV 10**

 **HP; 400/400**

 **CP: 100/100**

 **Description: Evolved version of Red Goblin. They rely on their powerful battle-axes or Broadswords to take down foes by close combat. These creatures wear plate armor or chainmail increasing their defense by large amount. However, these creature's lack of range attacks and speed do make them easier to kill from afar, but their savagery and anger is not to be taken lightly as they brutally murder their enemies.**

 **Skills: Savage Blow, Battle Cry, & Wrath **

**[Quest Alert!]**

 **You need to defeat 2 different floor bosses if you want to advance to next floor.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: +1500 EXP, 3000 Ryō, 1 Jutsu Scroll, 10 Explosive Tags & Access to Floor 3.**

 **Quest Failure: DEATH!**

'...oh Kami, I need to defeat 2 rank 3 creatures with skills that looks to be really painful ...sigh, this might be a challenge.' He thought until a predatory grin spread across his face 'But, I do enjoy a good fight!.' Looking at his opponents, both are 5'9 tall. The Grunt wielded a 2 handed Battleaxe and the Hunter wielded a wooden Longbow.

Both Orcs noticed the young Shinobi and prepared to attack him, however the Orc Grunt quickly sprinted towards him which surprised him for few seconds. Before he tried to move, it was already too late as the creature appeared in front of him preparing for an attack, bracing himself Naruto picked up a fallen wooden shield as he prepared to block blow.

 **SMASH!**

 **-70HP**

The small shield Naruto held in his hands were now mere splinters of wood due to **Savage Blow** that obliterated the wooden shield.

'Thank Kami I blocked that blow' Naruto thought wiping sweat from his forehead. He winced feeling the pain on his arm that wielded the shield. "Not only did that creature caught me off guard, it injured my arm pretty badly." Jumping back he took out a **Minor Health Potion** from his inventory and drank it resulting his HP to recover and the pain in his arm to fade away.

 **CREAK...SWISH!**

"OH SHIT!" He ducked his head avoiding an arrow to his head. The Orc Grunt charged forward raising its weapon at Naruto. Taking out both kunai Naruto leaped forward stabbing the grunt's stomach making it roar in agony. Seeing this opening, Naruto repeatedly stabbed the Grunt reducing its HP to 100.

Having enough, the Grunt grabbed his shirt and lifted him up allowing the Hunter to take the shot. Realizing this, Naruto used **Kawarimi no Jutsu** replacing himself with a random stone. This caused confusion from both creatures seeing that their target disappeared and replaced with a stone. But they didn't notice Naruto hiding behind the Grunt as he took his kunai in reverse grip and slashed the Grunt's throat, effectively killing the Orc Fighter.

The Orc Hunter, who just noticed that his comrade is in the realm of the departed, roared in anger and rained a storm of arrow bombs upon Naruto.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Series of multiple explosions occurred around Naruto's location. As the smoke and dust slowly cleared away, the Hunter pulled the string ready to fire another volley of arrows until its movement halted and making it confused at its predicament.

"!?"

" **Temporary Paralysis Technique"** Naruto said, emerging from behind the stone. He used **Kawarimi no Jutsu** to avoid the explosions and combined both **Dark Sight** and the **Temporary Paralysis Technique** to stop the Hunter's movement.

Running toward his target, Naruto decapitated the Hunter's head, instantly killing it and disintegrate into a black smoke

Seeing both floor bosses eliminated, Naruto released a sigh of relief finding this fight quite challenging. He didn't expect these creatures to be that tough and fast. The only reasons he won was his quick reflexes and the fact he could use **Kawarimi no Jutsu** without any hand seals to avoid lethal attacks.

"Hmm?" He stopped his musing seeing a message appeared in front of him.

 **[Quest Complete!]**

 **You need to defeat 2 different floor bosses if you want to advance to next floor.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: +1500 EXP, 3000 Ryō, 1 Jutsu Scroll, 10 Explosive Tags & Access to Floor 3.**

 **Your Level has increased by one. LV 9 - LV 10.**

 **You gain 5 Ability Points to spend on Attributes.**

 **Your INT and LUK has gone up by 1.**

 **[Temporary Paralysis Technique] has levelled up! LV 5 -LV 6.**

"Well that's enough for today. I better-"

 **CRACK!**

Taking out his kunai he spun around hearing the sound of monster spawning from the wall. Seeing his target, Naruto widened his eyes in surprise.

"Are you shitting me?" He said, gripping his kunai hard, flexed his muscles, and gulped in nervousness seeing this new monster.

 **Warning! Warning! This floor is experiencing difficulties regarding an Unstable Environment!**

 **[Detect Killing Intent] has levelled up! LV 7 - LV 8.**

 **[Detect Killing Intent] has levelled up! LV 8 - LV 9.**

Naruto didn't like facing this creature one bit. Seeing how tall and bulky it was wasn't helping him.

Licking his lips he decided to see how strong this creature is "Observe" he almost dropped his weapon seeing the monster's **Stats**.

 **Deviljho**

 **Title: Violent Wyvern**

 **LV 58**

 **HP: 17,000/17,000**

 **CP: 6,500/6,000**

 **Description: A dangerous creature that many Hunters have fallen to. Its powerful legs allow it to move very quickly and to jump considerable distances to reach its attackers. Its powerful jaws could snap through armor like a knife through butter. Beware this dangerous beast when on the hunt for glory or it very well be your last.**

 **Skills: Thrash, Dragon's Breath, & Earth Stomp**

" _ **...Fuck"**_

* * *

 **YEA...I added Deviljho to celebrate Monster Hunter World E3 Announcement. I am a huge fan on Monster Hunter series.**

 **For the major update I added, I just want to say that this update is to help Naruto prepare his fight against stronger opponent. This doesn't make him strong or 'God-Like' because he got many...many training to go through.**

 **Also i want to add Hinata's behavior is being improved by Naruto's help.**

 **The ?** **Deer Antler is actually deer owned by Nara clan at Nara Clan Forest. I want to point out how much they will be pissed seeing their beloved deer hunted down..Oh I know** **Shikamaru Nara will be very angry. Luckily they don't know the culprit (cough...Cough...Naruto)**

 **For future chapters, I will add few people to form a party and don't worry this will be kept as secret to other people especially higher ranking people.**

 **The online shop is a place for Naruto to sell monster part items to earn more money and avoid people asking him questions where he got those items. In addition, this is where he will purchase items that he can't find back to his village or dimension. Don't worry this item shop will be updated later.**


End file.
